A Comfort Drink
by HeimdallSnow
Summary: Our sins we carry they can weigh us down. They can bury us in sorrow, they can change us. What happens when you are consumed by them.  How far will you go for revenge and will your sins destroy you. Kiyoshi heavy chapter#6 The Weight of Our Sins.
1. A Comfort Drink

_**Author notes- This is my first story so the format shown on fanfiction might suck and my writing might suck also (The format is fixed my writing still may suck though). Couples I'm going for are Taiora, Takari/Daikari (I'm leaning toward Takari for once but the good news is Davis will be more prominent in the story). Koumi, Kenyako (probably), Jyou/OC. There will be other relationships in the series but the above I mentioned are the finished formula. Any reviews I will appreciate so I can improve as a writer and so on. Even if I get no reviews I'm still going to attempt to finish this since I really want to get it out of my head. Finally I do not own Digimon qq if I did season 02 would have been a lot different and with that my first fan fiction evar begins.**_

* * *

><p>A young man walked into his dark home with a heavy sigh. The man's once wild and puffy hair was matted and deflated from the heavy rainfall. His once proud posture brimming with the upmost confidence was hunched over as if he was experiencing an intense amount of pain. He was experiencing a great pain, not the pain of a broken bone or an upset stomach. No the pain was much more complicated and it seemed to tear the very essence of his being and personality out from under him. Taichi Yagami was heartbroken and it seemed that was the one thing that finally defeated him. As the leader of the digidestined, he faced many moments in his young life, where he could have broken down. He could have lied down and died but the will to protect his friends outweighed his fears. He found the courage to protect the ones that he cared about, but when he lost the one person he truly cared about he just couldn't take it.<p>

Taichi was just going through the routines at this point food, drink, bathroom and sleep. He went digging through his fridge looking for anything edible in his house. After some searching he managed to find some instant ramen and with a chuckle he thought "With my mom as cook, the only thing we ever get to eat is something instant or whatever takeout we feel like." He grabbed a whole carton of milk and plopped down onto his second most favourite spot in the house, the couch. Taichi took a sip of milk and thought "Well at least I can wallow in self pity by myself since everyone else is out for the weekend. That way I don't have to put up that stupid act; that everything is okay." After his ramen and milk Taichi just sat there in the dark, deep in thought about a certain young girl and his very best friend.

Sora Takenouchi, the girl who captured Tai's heart; the girl who will always be Tai's best friend and nothing more. She was everything to him, she was the biggest reason he had the courage to get back up and fight to save the world. With her gone protecting the world didn't seem to matter as much anymore. He made so many sacrifices; he carried the weight of a leader and tried to make everyone happy. Taichi didn't know if he succeeded and at this point he really didn't care. How can you make others happy if your miserable yourself. He needed something to relieve the pain; he wanted all of it to just disappear, to just cry himself to sleep.

He got up and slowly walked to his room, "Sleep till Monday then I can deal with my friends, but not now." As he opened his room and walked towards his bed he tripped over something heavy and smashed his nose right into the floor.

"God Dammit!" Taichi screamed at the top of his lungs as his eyes slowly teared up. Slowly picking himself off the floor Taichi went to turn on the light in his room still rubbing his nose. Sitting on his floor was a case of beer he was holding for one of his friends. Sighing, Taichi grabbed the case and dragged it to his bed as he took a seat. Grabbing a bottle from the case he thought to himself "Drinking on a Friday night all alone now that's sad"

_**The first beer**_

_**Taichi's POV**_

I drank a mouthful and started gagging. It was incredibly strong and bitter. Mental note chugging random beer when I really don't drink bad idea. Well at least I feel a little better about my situation... nope now the feeling's back again. Let's try a sip this time. As I put the beer to my lips the bitter smell wafted into my nose. That's a really good smell, but its kinda making me feel a little woozy. Eh might as well drink till I pass out. I kept nurturing the beer taking small sips and the beer never seemed to get any smaller. After sipping it for God's know how long I got more adventurous taking more potent gulps. The alcohol burned going down and it hurt my throat something fierce but the warm feeling in my stomach made me continue. Now I was taking gulps of the beer until the bottle was as empty as how I previously felt. My sadness seemed to melt away or maybe it was the fact that I felt really woozy. Regardless it was an improvement and so I reached for another bottle.

_**The second beer**_

With my newfound courage I swallowed half a bottle in one go. Bad idea. My throat was on fire and my stomach felt sore for a while after that. As I lay their clutching my sides I thought to myself Oh Great! Taichi Yagami the grade A screw up. The man who isn't courageous just flat out retarded. That's the thing; people call me courageous like its so god dam hard to be like that. I mean all it requires is a mix of stupidity to not realize that you really shouldn't do it and a stupid amount of confidence based on faulty logic like willpower or some crap. Maybe I should have been called the digidestined of idiocy or something like that. Okay I'm depressing myself too much, back to finishing that beer.

_**The third beer**_

After I finished the rest of the second I went back for another round... What we already established that I'm stupid. I'm still gonna grab that beer though. With a sigh and a twist the third beer went down my throat. Putting the beer down I began to drift back to my depression and how stupid I am. Yes I am bashing on myself about that. How I can I not. I'm friends with the two smartest kids in the whole wide world. Koushiro and Jyou; the digidestined of knowledge and reliability. Man those guys are gonna go somewhere I mean Kou is a fricken genius with a computer and is the main reason why we have saved the world so many times. While Jyou is gonna be an amazing doctor, well maybe he can practice on me when I need my stomach pumped because I drank too much... hehehehe... okay fine it wasn't that funny. The one thing they have in common with me is they have a terrible time with girls... Well Jyou doesn't anymore last I heard from him was he started dating a nurse from his university. I was amazed he actually took my advice and that it worked out. Guess telling him to man up actually got results shame I couldn't do that for myself... Dammit time for another drink of this amazing miracle something. Well Koushiro seems to have as much difficulty with girls as me, mostly because he's married to his laptop. On the other hand I do see Mimi and Koushiro have been getting closer together. Not sure what's gonna happen there Mimi might have to do all the work with that. Mostly get him away from his other wife... hehehehe... shit I'm outta of beer time to grab another one.

_**The fourth beer**_

With a pop and a swish I was back with my new favourite drink and some more time to wallow in self pity. Since I was thinking about Meems I might as well keep going with it... hopefully I can retain a certain level intelligence. With each drink that seems to be slipping rather quickly though. On the other hand I'm doing much better than most guys. Most guys who think about Meems start drooling all over the place or start rambling on. Well all the digidestined were really happy that she moved back to Japan at least for now. On the other hand I'm sure many American men including Michael are all crying in the corner right now. Kinda like I am... but on other hand I have delicious beer and they don't hah!... or do they... moving on. Meems has always been a very interesting person. On the one hand I love her; she is a very sincere friend and actually listens to others. On the other hand I wish she had a mute button. Now I love her but I do not want to hear about American boys, or shoes, or other girly stuff... Well I guess that is part of her charm and she is a really attractive woman... What! It's true. Okay she's not as hot as Sora... okay that's complete and utter bullcrap. Mimi is WAY HOTTER... okay I'm dropping this subject I'm reverting to most men around Meems and I already have enough on my plate as it is. I do not want to deal with that as well. Well time for another beer I guess might as well pass out drinking than from me banging my head off the wall.

_**The fifth beer**_

Okay I guess I'll talk about the new digidestined team now... hmm... Since I was just talking about Meems I guess I'll talk about Miyako now. Well she inherited the crest of sincerity and of... love... I don't really know her that well since we don't really have anything in common and we both don't really bother striking up conversations. All I really know that she is madly in love "eye roll" with Ken... Why is it that the silent brooding types are so dam popular... Okay I'm grabbing another beer now.

_**The sixth beer**_

Well I was talking about Ken so let's go back to that. Before I manage to fall off my bed while sitting... Ken is a really good guy. Well after he got over that whole I AM THE DIGIMON KAISER FEAR ME AND MY S&M WHIP MUHHAHAHAHAHHA!... WHAT! I MEAN A WHIP REALLY OOOH SOOOO SCARRRYYY hic.. I mean you can't help feeling bad for him he lost his bro and I mean if I lost my sister I might go evil... Just no whip... Just... No. Well after he got over that phase he became a real kind friend and a great co-leader for the new Digidestined. I really don't know if he likes Miyako or not, I can't tell what he's thinking at all. He's the exact opposite of me where my feelings are freaking obvious...or maybe not, as I have found out... Well if I really cared I could just ask Davis the new leader, goggles and all. He does inherit the stupid gene that all goggle leaders seem to get though. Well let's go for the whole case YAY! I get some more wonderful beer so I can feel warmer and warmer.

_**The seventh beer**_

Davis or Daisuke... Davis sounds way cooler especially when Demi-Veemon says it. It's so cute... when he says it hic.. Oh well Davis is awesome, he plays soccer just like me and Ken so I mean he gains 1000 plus super awesome points... did... I just say super awesome points... I blame the beer. Well anyways he is the new leader and he seems to be doing a dam good job of it. Well he seems to get a lot more flak from his team mates than I ever did. That kinda pisses me off since he's basically a mini me. He idolizes me for some retarded reason. I mean I'm nothing amazing as I already established... but I guess sometimes leaders have to be retarded and make foolish decisions... TK and Miyako seem to disagree with Davis a lot and I mean it's good for people to question your decisions but it seems more like their bashing him. I really hope TK doesn't become as big of a cunt as his brother is... Okay thats sorta not fair I'm gonna drop that issue right now the Ishida's are okay guys... okay that was total bull shit. At least I tried...

_**The ummmmmm next drink**_

I lost count I think this is the tenth? Ah hell I really don't give a fuck. Well I guess the main reason why TK and Davis are always fighting is because of a certain girl... my lovable little sister. If I had it my way she wouldn't be dating any of them and luckily for them it hasn't progressed that far. Now I like both boys and I think that they would make Kari happy that's why they're not dead at this point for their attempts to sleep with Kari. I swear one of these days I'm gonna walk in my house and I'm gonna murder one of them for making kissy faces at my sister or maybe I'll just have a drink... or both. Now I used to be on the fence about who should date my sister but after extenuating circumstances I'm hoping my sister will pick Davis. Now don't get me wrong I love TK like a brother and its nothing against him... it's just that after Yamato stomped me in my little attempt at getting Sora by basically existing. I just don't think that I want TK to win. Now that's not because TK is Yamato's brother... well... Not all of it is. I find that if the two best friends to bf/gf didn't work for me I'm pretty pessimistic about it working out with TK and Kari. I know it's selfish but hey I'm drunk and depressed, conscience you have no right to judge me. Regardless I'm not sure where Kari stands anyways. I mean yes TK and Kari are close but they never really have done anything. It does seem that Kari seems to get much more intimate with TK whenever Davis is around though. Now I'm not sure if it's to drive Davis away, so Kari can get TK or she's using TK to make Davis all jealous. Or maybe she doesn't like either and considers them both friends. Woman I can't figure them out when I'm bloody sober how the hell, can I figure it out when I'm wasted out of mind. Well I hope it ends better for both of them. At least they established they both liked her. They won't get some bullshit surprise like that and have their heart mangled from out of nowhere. At least they have the time to prepare for it so they won't hate each other... Dammit I need more booze NOW.

_**The fifteenth beer I found another case hic..**_

It's weird I really can't feel my legs don't know how I feel about that. Probably a bad thing but I don't think I'm going to stop drinking regardless. So I guess I should try and sort out my feeling about Yamato next I mean I've done almost everyone else except the two I really I didn't want to talk about... Wait did I miss someone. He was someone pretty smart... kinda reliable... You know what, I'll remember eventually. Now on to Yamato he is a terrible friend and terrible person, digidestined of friendship... sure he is. I mean Yamato I think one of the rules of being friends is that you don't date the girl your friend is in love with. Okay I didn't tell him I love her maybe I should of... but I mean how, could I be, any more obvious that I was in love with Sora. I mean do I have to tell Yamato something that freaking obvious. He is my best friend he should know how I feel. Shouldn't he? The one thing I find ridiculous about this whole god dam thing is that no one in the digidestined besides Kari realized I loved her. I mean do they not pay me any attention. Are they making fun of me behind my back just like they do to Davis, or maybe they all knew that I liked Sora and they just don't care how I feel. "Smash" Dammit my beer disappeared I need another one.

_**The twentieth beer**_

Man they probably all were giggling on Christmas Eve I bet they all knew what Sora was gonna say. I bet they had it rehearsed and fucking everything.

_***Flashback***_

"Sora, wait up!" said a voice.

"Oh, Tai...uh, err..."

"Something smells good!" Augumon noted

Yamato's digimon partner, Gabumon, came out of the gigantic tent, and smelt Sora's cookies

"Yamato's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmmm!" Gabumon said.

"I bet you will, no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" complained Biyomon.

"Why, I resent that! I'm on a diet!" Gabumon chuckled..

"So, um, Sora...you goin' to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me...just wondering."

"No, I wanna be available in case Yamato is free afterwards. Eh, heh..."

"Oh, I see...Yamato, huh?"

"I-It's okay..."

"Y-you're not mad at me, Tai

"No, of course not! Now get in there and say hi to Yamato for me!"

"Thanks, Tai," she said, taking one last look at him.

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon complained.

"Tell you what...I'll make some special ones for you," she said

"I'll be waiting...thanks,"

He looked at the ground and sighed.

"You know what, Tai?" Augumon said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"You've really grown up!"

_***End flashback***_

"Smash" "Sob"

_**Tai's POV**_

_**The worst drink ever**_

I hate crying, a leader can't cry. If I cried like this in front of my friends they wouldn't look at me the same anymore. It would hurt them to see me like this... hic. So I'll bottle it up and when I'm alone I'll drink my sorrows away. Yeah that's what I'll do. I may hate what Yamato and Sora have done to me. This feeling of betrayal may not go away for a long time but its better that I'm the only one that suffers. As the leader I have to make the sacrifices, I need to smile and I need to be the one that allows others to be happy. Then why does that make me feel so god dam empty inside.

_**The best drink ever**_

Ah man screw woman... beer is where it's at hahaha. I'm gonna die alone with a beer in my hand hehehe. I mean I've gone through at least 5 cases of beer that my friend left me. Heck there's still at least 15 more cases to go. I'm gonna work on them as soon as I finish this one... but first I'm gonna lie down for a bit. Cheers to me and beer yay.

"Snore"...

Sora...


	2. The Friend

_**Author Notes – Hopefully the format will be better on this one "fingers crossed". First things first I actually got a review which makes me quite happy. Now for this chapter I am introducing a prominent OC character into the story. Okay let's get this out of the way this OC is bisexual and yes there will be yaoi moments. Before someone flips out, there is no lemon in this series. Is there going to be romantic yaoi between some of the characters yes. Now like I said the pairings I mentioned in the first chapter are not yaoi. I did say that there would be other relationships but if they include a character from the final list they don't quite make the cut if you catch my drift. Now on to the taiora. There will be taiora in this as I previously said now the thing is I am making a sequel to this. So when taiora becomes a couple it's either near the end of this story or it will happen in the sequel. This author note was brought to you so no one would freak out about what I was writing or start to panic if their main pair isn't together at the end of story. Finally since some people hate yaoi I will actually make it very clear when there are yaoi romanticisms. Now you can review or complain to me about this author note on your review or send me a pm. With that done I do not own digimon blah blah disclaimer etc. Now on to my second chapter.**_

_**Tai's POV**_

With a groan and quick turn of my body I stared at my clock. What I saw shocked and annoyed me. Why am I awake at 8:00 am when it's the weekend... owwww my head why does my head hurt so freaking much? I guess that's why I'm up so early in the morning. Time to get a shower I guess. With a grunt and stumble I slowly made my way to the shower. I guess I'm a terrible friend can't even tell my friends or my sister what I'm going through right now. Sigh hopefully a shower will clear my head.

A nice warm shower will do just the trick to break me out of this funk. OMIGOD why is it so freaking cold. As I struggled to turn the water off, my legs finally gave up on me and I ended up falling on my ass as the chilling cold water splattered all around me. I wanted to get up and turn it to hot but my feet wouldn't budge. So I sat their teeth chattering as I froze my ass off for about an hour. The one nice thing about nearly freezing to death was the fact that my headache had lessened. As I towelled myself off and got into a warm change of clothes, I thought that at least something was going right for me, for once. "DING DONG DING DONG" God dammit the headache is back again. I rushed to the door in a rage and tore open the door nearly ripping out the hinges.

"What the hell do you want!" I screamed.

"Umm I came to get my beer." The young man replied.

Taichi Yagami looked at the young man at his door and his face went from a beet faced rage to pure embarrassment. At the door stood Kiyoshi Yuu goalie and co-captain for Taichi's soccer team. Kiyoshi at 6-0 with spiked black hair and athletic body was considered one of the three lady killers at their school. The other two were Yamato Ishida and the other unbeknownst to Taichi was one Taichi Yagami captain of the school soccer. One thing that Taichi never seemed to notice was that many girls he met were quite infatuated with him. This lack of knowledge was caused by many things. First Taichi was very dense when it involved anyone from the opposite sex and second Taichi was only interested in one, Sora Takenouchi. This left many of the fine young women at Odaiba High to assume that Taichi was gay. Surprisingly this pushed his popularity as an attractive man to the MOST attractive man at Odaiba High. Taichi Yagami would probably never believe it though.

_**General POV**_

"Man I'm so embarrassed... how the hell am I gonna explain this to him that I drank all his beer." Taichi contemplated.

As both men stood their rather awkwardly, the first to break the uncomfortable silence was Kiyoshi.

"Hey can you let me in? We can talk about why you look like someone ran you over with a semi or something like that." chuckled Kiyoshi.

"Sure come in let's take a seat at the table" replied Taichi, still embarrassed over his previous reaction.

As they both took a seat, Taichi struggled to maintain his composure as his guilt slowly started to consume him. Kiyoshi just sat there with a smile on his face as he opened his gym bag to grab a water bottle from its contents. He took a swig of the water and with a chuckle he tossed it over to Taichi as he yelled "Catch".

Taichi barely managed to catch it as he took a long drink.

"So when you gonna tell me that you drank some of my beer."

Taichi sputtered all the water in his mouth onto the table splashing some into Kiyoshi's face. "Whhhhattt".

"Oh come on Taichi I'm not stupid and I'm not mad that you did." chuckled Kiyoshi.

"How did you know?" whimpered out Taichi.

With a devious grin Kiyoshi replied "Well it was pretty obvious. First you're obviously going through a hangover. Second you look so guilty that you're about to cry. Third I'm just that good."

"I'm so sorry" cried Taichi.

With a warm smile Kiyoshi said "Like I said it's no big deal I mean you had one or two from the case. Nothing's wrong with having one of my drinks. Consider it payment for holding on to them for me. Well you do look like shit you must of had one too many. What did you have like four of them; that's pretty good for a lightweight."

"Not four" mumbled Taichi.

"Five then, man that's impressive" grinned Kiyoshi.

"I drank all of them" Taichi said under his breath.

"Wwwait what did you say?" stammered Kiyoshi.

"I drank all of them" Taichi grinned sheepishly.

Kiyoshi's whole jaw went slack. His eyes went through an emotion a millisecond as he just stared. His face went from full on shock, to what seemed like great concern, and then shifted to pure anger. "Tai Yagami you goddam moron!" Kiyoshi yelled as he sent his hands crashing down into the table as he shot up.

Tai eyes went completely fearful as he lifted his arms to protect his face and he cried out "I'm sorry I drank all your beer, I'll pay you back for it."

Kiyoshi yelled at the top of his lungs. "That is not the god dam problem! Those beers have 20% alcohol in them and you drank 12 of them. What the fuck were you thinking! You could have had a stroke! You could have done something incredibly stupid and got hurt! I don't care about the beer, I care that you decided you would drink 12 beers with high alcohol content with no one to supervise you!"

With a heavy sigh Kiyoshi slumped back down into his chair. "So how's your head?" asked Kiyoshi.

With a wince Taichi replied "It's feeling pretty bad but after the cold shower I had, I'm feeling a bit better.

Kiyhoshi groaned inwardly as he reached into his gym bag and pulled out a red bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"Umm Kiyoshi why do you have hot sauce in your gym bag." Tai asked with great confusion.

"Well 3 reasons. First I like hot sauce. Second it helps get rid of some of the smell from my gym bag. The final reason and the most relevant to why I took it out, is that it helps cure hangovers and headaches very quickly." Kiyoshi replied with a smirk.

Tai really did not like that look and would have fled very quickly; but his hangover had sapped his ability to flee from danger.

"Tai relax this will really help you with that hangover." Chuckled Kiyoshi, "but first do you have any milk and bread?"

"Sure it's in the kitchen in the fridge and pantry" Tai answered.

Without a word Kiyoshi got up out of his chair and went into the kitchen. After, a few minutes of Tai resting his head on the table; Kiyoshi walked back to the table holding two slices of bread and a glass of milk.

"What are those for?" Tai mumbled.

Kiyoshi replied with a very serious tone "To help cure you're hangover you're gonna use these items. First you're gonna eat one slice of bread, then drink the milk in one gulp, and then finally your gonna quickly eat the other slice."

Tai opened his mouth as if to say something about his predicament but was quickly silenced by Kiyoshi growling out "Just god dam do what I say."

With a gulp Tai worked the first bread down into his stomach very quickly. Tai didn't realize just how hungry he was and how awesome the bread would taste. With a new hunger Tai quickly gulped down the milk and afterward devoured the final slice of bread.

"That wasn't so bad" Tai said with one of his famous grins.

"Oh that mood is going to change in a few seconds" giggled Kiyoshi.

Tai sweat dropped and nervously replied "What do you mean by... OMIGOD MY THROAT IS ON FUCKING FIRE! What the fuck arghhhhh. My throat you bastard I'll kill you argghhhhh it burns... it burnsssss. When I get my hands on you Kiyoshi I will squeeze the living daylights out of you arggghghghghghg!"

Kiyoshi with a grin that nearly put Tai's classic grins to shame, and replied with a hearty chuckle. "Well that was amusing but how, does your head feel now Tai."

"That doesn't matter my throat is on fire it's on fire... wait my headache 's gone... What the hell." Stammered Tai.

"You're welcome" laughed Kiyoshi.

"Umm thank you for that I think" mumbled Taichi.

"Well here finish that water I gave you to get rid of the burning in your mouth while I grab my beer case from your room."

Tai put his head on the table and waited for Kiyoshi to come back out. After what seemed to be longer than necessary to get a case of beer, Kiyoshi came back out with a the beer casually held in one hand and with a much more annoyed face than what he had on when he went in the room. With a gulp, Tai asked "What did I do?"

"Well I'm annoyed for a few reasons. First I'm annoyed and mildly relieved that you only drank 6 full bottles of beers out of the 12. Now the problem with that is 2 of those 12 were smashed against the wall so I had to clean up the glass and the liquid on the floor. Another one was poured all over the floor unceremoniously. Oh you also managed to try the rest of the bottles with varying degrees of enjoyment. Oh and my most favourite bottle... The one you TOOK A GOD DAM PISS INTO!"

Tai winced "Sorry again."

Kiyoshi sighed and took a seat across from Tai and said "Well at least now I have some beer to drink while we talk about something important."

Tai completely confused asked "What do you mean Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi sighed as he took a sip out of one the left over beers. "Well we are going to talk about why you decided to attempt to drink 12 beers alone on a Friday night."

Tai sighed and asked "I assume I don't have a choice in this?"

Kiyoshi smiled devilishly "No Tai you don't now spill you need to get this off your chest."

_**So at the bottom I'm going to respond to any reviews I get. This will probably be very small hehe.**_

_**KoumiLoccness – I happy you have enjoyed my story so far. The next few chapters will be Tai getting over some his issues over the weekend. After that is done the other digidestined will be dragged into the story as well. This means Koumi and the other couples will appear and their interactions will be shown.**_

_**Oh one final thing, in this series I will try my very best not to bash Yamato. I may fail at this but I will not bash him super hard at the very least. **_


	3. Operation Karaoke

Operation Karaoke

Author Notes

Well this is my 3rd chapter and will probably be my longest one so far. So as a writer I find that everything I write is crap or that it's "okay". I'm curious about other people's opinions on their writing. On the other hand I could be writing crap but I hope to slowly improve through the course of the story as I get more comfortable as a writer. Now on to my update speed for the story. I would love if I could pump out 2-3 updates a week. That is so not gonna happen as I am lazy and I do have to deal with college as well. I will try to always produce an update a week and see where I can go with that. I would love people to comment on my OC as I slowly build his personality in the story. Now this will involve digimon so never fear they are going to make appearances as soon as the weekend is over. This chapter is going to involve Karaoke, twins, a surprise foreigner friend and a one night stand. Yet again no lemon, there will be sex but it will cut out. So you can insert whatever perverted thoughts of what happened into your head and enjoy them. Now will I ever write a lemon... ummm maybe not in this story but I might include a lemon in another story when my confidence as a writer is there maybe. Now on to lovely disclaimers. I do not own digimon... if I did this would be a show and I would make money for this muhahahahh and I would be able to update more. Ahem now onto my 3rd chapter.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of an extremely condensed version of Tai' feelings, his binge drinking and apparent depression. Taichi slumped back into his chair with a sigh.<p>

"Well that was everything... so what do I do?" asked Tai quietly.

Since Kiyoshi had already finished his beers about 15 minutes in, he had been quietly working on a glass of water as he listened to Tai's sad tale. With a sigh he said "Okay I'm going to talk for a bit about all of that and try not to interrupt me till I'm finished." Tai nodded.

"To start with you fucked up. You fucked up big time. On the other hand Tai you're a really good friend and a really bad friend at the same time." Stated Kiyoshi as he took a swig of his water.

"What do you mean by... " started Tai.

"I'm not finished" interrupted Kiyoshi.

Tai just nodded his head.

"Okay so back to you fucking up. You should have asked Sora out ages ago and you blew your chance. On the other hand Yamato should have known better than to do that to you but on my 3rd mutated hand you haven't been telling your friends your feelings, so I can't really blame him for not noticing. For example the soccer team and I thought you had a thing for Sora but with how you've been displaying disinterest in everything related to Yamato and their little soiree we figured you didn't care. So at the end of the day you fucked up and they fucked up. You can't blame them though, sure they should know you better, but you have been making it increasingly hard for them to figure you out. I mean have you even told your sister, who you tell everything this, or am I the first person to find all this out.

"You're the first" stammered Taichi.

Kiyoshi continued "Well two things to that. One you need to be more open with your feelings, sure you're always there for them, but you need to let them be there for you. That is what it means to be friends. It's a mutual give and take relationship just like ughhhh... marriage, just less commitment and nagging. Two I'm incredibly flattered that I was the first to find out about this and as such I plan to help you get out of this slump to the best of my resources and abilities."

"How are you going to do that." Sighed Taichi. "I lost the girl I love to my best friend. None of my friends or family understands what I'm going through because I haven't been open about it and I'm a god dam coward who couldn't tell the girl I've loved since I first met her that I love her. How are you gonna help a moron and freaking coward like me. I don't deserve help. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON AND A TERRIBLE FRIEND!" Taichi exploded into a yell as tears fell down his face.

With a sigh Kiyoshi replied with a snarl. "Sure you fucked up, sure you done some stupid things, but you're not a coward, you're not a terrible person, and you're definitely not a bad friend." Kiyoshi's tone and facial expression knocked Tai out of his stupor as he struggled to argue with Kiyoshi's logic.

"Why do you say that? " whimpered Tai lamely.

Kiyoshi spoke with a strange hint of pride in his voice. "You know how much courage it took to let Sora go to Yamato, without so much of a fight. It also shows how much you care for both of them and how good of a friend you are. Not many people could sacrifice their happiness to make two of their friends happy especially when you love one of them. I know I couldn't. The most amazing part is you did it in an instant even though you knew it would wreck you. You've been smiling and supporting them for over a year and you haven't even cracked. That takes so much sacrifice that Gandhi would even give you props for that. So you may have done things that weren't smart, or cowardly, or made you seem like a bad friend, but the amount of things that show how courageous and how amazing you are as a friend far outweigh them. That is why Davis, the whole soccer team, your friends, the school and even the great me respect you so much and that is why I consider you my friend and that is why I let you hold on to my booze. Though I might reconsider it, if you try to drink all my booze again." Chuckled Kiyoshi.

"You really mean that." Smiled Tai.

"Of course you are the digidestined of courage after all." Kiyoshi smiled.

As Kiyoshi realized what he said his smile dropped very quickly as he "sweat dropped".

"Umm Kiyoshi how do you know that?" Tai questioned.

"Know what...?" Kiyoshi said weakly.

"Don't fucking bullshit me Kiyoshi Yuu! How do you know I'm a digidestined?" Yelled Tai.

Kiyoshi sighed "Well about a month ago Davis kinda went to one of the soccer team's after game parties, after he found out your sister and that Takeru kid were dating and well he said some things...".

"Flashback"

Kiyoshi walked casually around some of his passed out drunken friends as he looked for a girl he wished to spend some "quality time" with. What he did not expect to run into was Davis lacking a shirt and sobbing on his favourite chair. With a sigh Kiyoshi did something that he very rarely had to do, he ended the party and shooed out anyone that was not part of the soccer team. Kiyoshi cursed under his breath "there goes one fine piece of ass" as one of the very attractive university girls who had been checking him out left with the rest. One of the senior players ran up to Kiyoshi and asked "What's the problem Kiyo, you're parties don't end till the morning of, what's wrong?"

Kiyoshi sighed "Well Davis is drinking himself into a coma while balling his eyes out, and as his seniors and friends, we are inclined to help him with said problem."

The senior player smiled and with a hearty chuckle said "Okay lads pick up Davis and drag his crying ass over here. We are gonna get to the bottom of this even if we have to spend all night at it."

Some of the bigger players dragged Davis kicking and screaming to the couch and with a massive heave sent him sprawling onto the couch.

"You guys are fucking dicks let me drink myself to an early death. Leave me alone assholes!" screeched Davis.

Kiyoshi snarled, "No we are your teammates and your friends, and you are gonna tell us what's wrong."

"Nooooo..." whined Davis.

"Goddammit Davis you are going to tell us especially since I missed out on university girls for this and were not leaving till you spill your guts." Kiyoshi replied in annoyance.

The soccer team assumed they would be grilling Davis for hours but he cracked in about half an hour. Davis told them about Kari, how he loved her, how TY was all she thought about, and how they started dating. Near the end of the story Davis was bawling. "I loved her but she never gave me a chance to show it. I can't even be happy for her, and I don't even have the courage to tell her how I really feel." With a large yell Davis screamed "I don't deserve to be the digidestined of friendship and courage!"

Kiyoshi stammered, "Umm what the hell are you talking about it."

"Well..." started Davis. Blame it on the alcohol, or Davis' depression, but he spilled everything about the digidestined. Their adventures, the digimon, all their trials, and all the good and the bad times they went through as friends.

The soccer team just stood there and listened. They could barely register the absurdity of the story but Davis seemed to be telling the truth. After Davis had finished, the whole soccer team just stared, all slack jawed, silent, and minds completely blown from Davis' revelations.

The first who managed to open his mouth was Kiyoshi. "Uhhh Davis I really have no response to all that but if you are telling the truth, do you have any proof? I mean I want to believe you since you're a good guy and all but I find all that information really hard to stomach and believe. "

Most of the soccer team managed to nod their heads while the rest still held the same slack jawed expression as they tried to come to terms with what they were just told.

"Umm hold on I got something to prove it you" giggled Davis still drunk off the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed. He stumbled over to his large back pack and pulled out a stuffed animal. It was blue with small arms and stumpy little legs. The eyes were closed but all of the sudden they shot open and the little thing yawned mumbling. "Why did you wake me up Davish."

Some of the more drunk team mates just fainted at this revelation as their minds shut down from the reality of the situation. Others just had their legs give out as the reality of the situation had clicked for them. The rest just stood there with their jaws nearly dislocating from the sheer amount of shock they were going through. The first person to respond again was Kiyoshi as he slowly walked over to the digimon and just muttered. "It's kinda cute."

At that statement the remaining people standing fell over smashing their foreheads off the floor. The first to respond to the ridiculousness of the situation was a senior defender. "It's a fucking living breathing thing, and the first thing out of your mouth Kiyoshi, is its fucking cute. What the fuck man!"

"So? It's cute. Let's just move on from that interesting reveal , since we really can't do much about it " as Kiyoshi casually dismissed the defender's response. "Now what are we gonna do to help you get Taichi's sister to notice you." Kiyoshi replied as he stroked his chin.

"Wait what?" replied Davis.

"Well of course were gonna help you get your love back from that TY fellow. Ain't that right guys!" exclaimed Kiyoshi.

The whole soccer team cheered out. "Of course were gonna help out mini – Tai!" "Dam right we are", or "Hell yeah" were the responses.

"You really mean that" sniffed Davis.

"You betcha Davis." said Kiyoshi as Davis smiled at him. "But first were gonna have a guys night tonight with this adorable little fellow, beer, video games, movies, pizza, wings, and pool the whole shebang!" With that statement all the men, drunk or not cheered very loudly. Kiyoshi smiled and continued "Then tomorrow we are bringing Davis to a club where will get him a very lovely lady and then we will begin Operation Mini – Tai beats TY!"

The woots and yelling from other members of the team drowning out most of Kiyoshi's words, with Davis in the very middle smiling and cheering along with them.

"End Flashback"

Taichi's face went rigid and his voice seemed to display the rage that was laying dormant, waiting to explode like a volcano. "I am going to kill that little shit."

Kiyoshi's jaw went slack and he started stammering. "Whoah, whoa don't kill Davis he was really upset, he didn't mean to say all those things... no need to do something unnecessary."

Taichi exploded. "Davis? Who cares what Davis did? I'm going to fucking kill TK! How dare he date my fucking sister for a month without telling me. I swear we are going to have a lovely talk ending with me neutering him for trying to nail my sister!"

Kiyoshi blinked and replied with confusion, "Umm who the fuck is TK? I thought he was dating TY that Takeru kid."

Taichi snarled, "It's not TY, the little snot's name is TK. Anyways it doesn't matter his name will be Dead Meat when I'm done with him."

"Shit. I'm going have to change the operation name now, I hate that! TY went so well with it." Thought Kiyoshi . "Oh Shit!"

As Taichi got up to get what Kiyoshi feared to be a knife for an operation. Kiyoshi grabbed him by the shoulder and reassured him "Whoa no need to get an early start on that, first we need to deal with your depression, and questionable anger issues." Taichi turned and gave Kiyoshi a look that said he was about to murder the shit out of Kiyoshi first, so Kiyoshi quickly scrambled for a response to save his ass. "Look he isn't going anywhere, you can murder him later, and your sister would definitely never do anything that you're considering right now."

Taichi's eyes softened "Yeah I guess you're right, I can always murder him later." As Taichi brought out one of his famous Kamiya grins.

"Okay now back to your specific problem Tai" responded Kiyoshi as he and Taichi dropped back into their respective seats.

"So what are you going to do Kiyoshi" questioned Taichi as he took a sip of water.

"Well first were going to build some confidence in you and get you out of your funk" Kiyoshi replied with an evil smile.

"How so?" Taichi asked.

"Well I find that the only way to get out of a feeling of heart break and gain some confidence, is spend some time with other lovely females." Kiyoshi replied.

"Wait why would I do that?" stammered Taichi.

"Well my good man Taichi why would you not. I mean many girls would love to spend some quality time with you." Grinned Kiyoshi.

"I am not that type of person!" growled Taichi.

"Wait so you don't want to go on a group date with me to hang out with some woman. Umm well I didn't know you swung that way..." Kiyoshi replied.

"Wait what?" stammered Taichi.

"Well I didn't know you were interested in men" replied Kiyoshi.

"WHAT!" yelled Taichi.

"Well I mean we could date as I am bisexual but I really don't feel that way about you." Chuckled Kiyoshi.

"What?" Taichi seemed to be scrambling for a response.

"Well I could find another man for you, not too hard, I do have quite a few that wouldn't mind another man in their lives." replied Kiyoshi with an even bigger smile.

"..." Taichi still had no response.

Kiyoshi seemed like he was going through shock as his body began to spasm while he gripped the table his knuckles turning white.

Taichi broke out of his stupor to ask Kiyoshi if he was alright.

Kiyoshi just looked up at Taichi and started busting a gut as he slammed his fists on the table, as his laughter filled the whole building. Taichi just stood there as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Kiyoshi tried to maintain his composure as best as he could but he was laughing so hard that he could hardly maintain his sitting position in the chair. Taichi still just stared as he tried to come to terms with what the fuck was so funny about Kiyoshi assuming he was gay.

As Kiyoshi managed to stop laughing he smiled and said. "You should have seen your face hehehe, you honestly believed that I thought you were gay."

Taichi went incredibly red in the face from embarrassment at how silly he reacted.

Kiyoshi smiled and continued, "No the answer to your statement I do not expect you to do that with a girl on the first date. I probably will end up doing that since that's how I am but I expect you to go to Karaoke with me and have a dam good time."

"I don't feel real comfortable going on a group date. " replied Taichi.

"Well then I'm going to spend the whole time convincing you." Grinned Kiyoshi as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigs.

"Want one" Kiyoshi offered to Taichi. Taichi shook his head. "Fine suit yourself." Kiyoshi took out a lighter and began to smoke a cigarette while he sat there with Taichi.

"Kiyo you know those cigarettes are really bad for you, especially for a soccer player." Taichi said with clear annoyance and worry in voice.

"Remember I'm a goalie, I don't need as much stamina as you do Tai." Kiyoshi replied in annoyance.

Taichi snarled "You are just as fast as me when we do training and those things are ruining your talent and killing you."

With a sigh Kiyoshi gave one big breathe as he finished half of the cigarette in one go. As he walked to the balcony he casually chucked the cigarette outside. Taking another sigh, Kiyoshi finally replied, "Fine, will compromise. I'll go cold turkey on the smokes and try my best to keep off them but you have to go to this Karaoke thing with me."

Taichi sighed and with a faint smile said, "Sure if you try your best to quit smoking then I'll go to this with you."

Kiyoshi chuckled, "After all friends got to give and take, even though I might be giving more than taking, but I was never that good at keeping score."

"So we got two hours till we got to leave so let's get ready, so we can begin Operation Karaoke." Said Kiyoshi with a grin.

"That was probably the shittiest name for an operation I ever heard" laughed Taichi.

"Oh go fuck a guy." Teased Kiyoshi.

"Okay I'll make us some food, Tai you go have a shower, not to be rude but you still kinda smell like sweat and stale alcohol" Kiyoshi chuckled.

With a grumble Taichi left to go take a shower as Kiyoshi prepared a small meal before they left to Karaoke.

As they finished their small meal, they walked downstairs to get into Kiyoshi's car. Kiyoshi's car was his little baby girl and for good reason. A Ford Mustang with a deep red colour screamed I like to go fast and impress and that was something Kiyoshi loved to do in spades. Kiyoshi threw his keys at Tai and said "You drive."

"Umm are you sure Kiyo?" muttered Tai.

"Oh don't worry." Smiled Kiyoshi, "If you break it you won't owe me any money." Kiyoshi smiled evily and continued "I'll just sell your organs on the black market to fix my baby."

Taichi sweatdropped. "Haha very funny Kiyo."

Kiyoshi still maintained that evil smiled and replied "Oh you thought I was kidding, I really wasn't but trust me this girl handles so well, and look at it this way. Your last few moments will be driving in style."

Taichi opened his mouth to attempt to continue the conversation, but realized that may be a particularly bad idea and just got into the car. As they drove downtown towards Karaoke, Kiyoshi kept the mood from turning stale by making casual small talk, when he wasn't busy whistling at all the pretty girls as they zoomed through the streets. Taichi found that he loved driving the Ford Mustang as the wind flew through his hair and the attention girls shot at him as he Kiyoshi sped around town. "So when you gonna get that motorcycle you've been saving up for." Kiyoshi said breaking the quiet once again.

"I'm almost there just a few more jobs" replied Tai sadly.

"No need to be sad, I'll lend you my motorcycle for practice if you want." Laughed Kiyoshi.

"I wish that was the real reason" Taichi sadly thought.

"Sure I'll take you up on the offer some time" replied Taichi.

"No I insist you are going to borrow it till you get one, it's all part of my plan." Insisted Kiyoshi.

"Okay sure, thanks Kiyo... for everything." Said Taichi.

"No problem Tai. Now I forgot to mention which girls are for each of us. I get the two twins, since we already have some history and I'm not sure you want to try handling twins on your first time out. On the plus side they brought a foreign exchange student and apparently she is fine as hell."

"Uhhh what if this turns into something really awkward and she doesn't find me interesting." Stammered Taichi.

Kiyoshi laughed and replied "Kamiya trust me the girls love you just as much as they love me, you just never seemed to notice."

"I'm sure you're mistaken Kiyo." Sighed Taichi.

"Were going to have to discuss that tomorrow, but first Operation Karaoke." Chuckled Kiyoshi.

As Taichi turned the Mustang into the parking lot, Kiyoshi casually stepped out of the car and motioned for Taichi to follow him into the building. Kiyoshi and Taichi casually walked up to the counter where a semi attractive teenager was chewing bubble gum. Kiyoshi talked to the teen about how they were heading over to meet up with the rest of the group. She told them the room number as she stared at them a bit. After the two boys got out of earshot Taichi whispered "She was staring quite a bit at us, why was that?"

Kiyoshi chuckled and said, "She wasn't staring at us, she was staring at you, and was checking you out."

"No way" blushed Taichi.

Kiyoshi sighed "Okay were here, you're going to go in and have fun; that is all you need to worry about." Before Taichi could protest, Kiyoshi opened the door and casually walked in with Taichi in tow. The room was your casual Karaoke room, with a lovely couch and a very attractive table. The room was very nice and was just like any other karaoke room. Sure the room was nice but the most attractive part of the room was definitely the girls. The two twins sat side by side and they both seemed to perk up as soon as Kiyoshi entered the room. The twins Ai and Aiko, had long black flowing hair and impressive bodies that most women would die to have. Ai seemed to be drinking a glass of water and hiding her face from Kiyoshi's giant smile. Aiko smiled up at him as she gulped down a glass of wine. The final girl was a French girl with blonde twirls that Taichi knew quite well.

Taichi stammered "Oh my god is that you Catherine?"

Catherine blushed profusely "Taichi?"

"Oh you both know each other. Well that simplifies things." Kiyoshi said as he casually slumped down in between the two twins.

Taichi sat down next to Catherine both of them trying not to make eye contact. About 5 minutes of this awkward silence between the two, Kiyoshi decided to break the ice. "So" Kiyoshi began "Were at Karaoke so let's get some singing in."

"No." Catherine and Taichi responded in unison. They both began to blush furiously from their simultaneous agreement.

"Well I'm going to get off my ass and start singing. No one make fun of me now, but I'm gonna sing an English song." Kiyoshi smiled.

Both twins began to giggle furiously at that statement.

Catherine asked with intense curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"Oh you'll see" chuckled Aiko, while Ai just blushed furiously.

A song name popped up on the screen signifying that the song was Flawed Design- by Stabilo. (Sue me these are recent songs – I know that makes little sense since Digimon came out years ago but I'm using this song because it suits Kiyoshi quite well. Disclaimer I do not own this song, though I really love this song.)

With a big smile Kiyoshi began singing in perfect English as he belted out the lines with a calming melody.

When I was a young boy, I was honest  
>And I had more self control<br>If I was tempted I would run

Then when I got older  
>I began to lie to get exactly<br>What I wanted, when I wanted it  
>And I wanted it<p>

Kiyoshi's voice shifted as his tone became very sad.

Now, I'm having trouble  
>Differentiating between<br>What I want and what I need  
>To make me happy<p>

So instead of thinking, I just act  
>Before I have a chance to contemplate<br>The consequence of action

And I will turn off and I will shut down  
>Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground<br>And I will turn off and I will shut down  
>The chemicals are restless in my head<p>

'Cause I lie, not because I want to  
>But I seem to need to all the time<br>Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it  
>Maybe this is all a part of my flawed design<p>

Kiyoshi's voice hardened turning into an aggressive predator.

And ever since I figured out  
>That I could control other people<br>I've had trouble sleeping  
>With both eyes closed<p>

And if I asked permission  
>If I make sure it's okay<br>I promise I won't slip up this time  
>You can trust me<p>

Kiyoshi's voice changed to the sweetest honey as if everything was fine.

But never take advice from someone  
>Who just admitted to being devious<br>Who just confessed to treason

And I would also never ask a question  
>That I cannot ask myself<br>For it might dirty up your conscience

And finally his voice shifted back to a sad, depressing tone.

'Cause I lie, not because I want to  
>But I seem to need to all the time<br>Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it  
>Maybe this is all a part of my<p>

And how can you say those things  
>Why can't you just believe<br>And how can you say those things  
>And keep a straight face<p>

And how can you say those things  
>Why can't we just believe<br>And how can you say those things  
>And keep a straight face<p>

And I will turn off and I will shut down  
>Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground<br>And I will turn off and I will shut down  
>The chemicals are restless in my head<p>

'Cause I lie, not because I want to  
>But I seem to need to all the time<br>Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it  
>Maybe this is all a part of my<p>

'Cause I lie and if I could control it  
>Maybe I could leave it all behind<br>Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it  
>Maybe this is all a part of my flawed design<p>

As the song finished Kiyoshi did a small bow and casually walked back to his seat. "Not bad for a moron eh Tai" Kiyoshi smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh can it your ego can't get any larger." Giggled Aiko.

Catherine smiled and said "Oh don't worry it's probably not as big as Tai's or his hair" she teased.

"Hey no making fun of the hair." Joked Taichi as he ran a hand through his hair.

Catherine ran her hand through Taichi's hair eliciting a blush from him. "You know if you don't cut it eventually someone is going to lose a hand in there."

Tai looked up at her with pure horror in his eyes. "I will never cut my hair, I'd rather get up there and start singing."

Everyone started laughing at the absurdity of Tai's reaction. Catherine smiled and with a slight giggle, said "Well come on then, since you won't cut your hair, you are going to sing with me." As she started to pull Taichi by the arm.

Taichi tried to struggle against Catherine's tight grip, stammering "You know maybe my hair does need a cut, just anything but singing, my singing is terrible, you really would not want to hear it."

With a growl Kiyoshi sent a kick to Taichi's butt sending him up onto the stage with Catherine in tow. "Get your butt up their Tai and relax a little, this is just for fun." Kiyoshi took the time to blow on Ai ears while talking causing steam to fly out of her ears as Aiko chuckled at her sister's reaction.

Before Taichi had a chance to respond the screen name flashed by signalling the song name.

I'm Alive by Becca. "Oh great another English song." Cursed Taichi in his head. (This song is also relevant to his situation and Catherine's as well... also completely unrelated Kuroshitsuji is awesome manga or anime. I also do not own this song disclaimers yay!)

Catherine sang the song with a very bittersweet tone.

Taichi managed to get every other word wrong in English, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Nothing I say comes out right,  
>I can't love without a fight,<br>no one ever knows my name.

When I pray for sun, it rains.  
>I'm so sick of wasting time,<br>but nothings moving in my mind,  
>inspiration cant be found.<br>I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah,  
>between the good and bad is where you'll find me,<br>reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
>I'll live my life, I'm Alive!<p>

Catherine popped a sad smile as she continued to sing.

Taichi managed to finally get the hang of it as he stumbled over the song.

Every lover breaks my heart,  
>and I know it from the start,<br>still I end up in a mess,  
>every time I second guess.<p>

All my friends just run away,  
>when I'm having a bad day,<br>I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

When I'm bored to death at home,  
>when he wont pick up the phone,<br>when I'm stuck in second place,  
>those regrets I cant erase.<p>

Only I can change the end,  
>of the movie in my head,<br>there's no time for misery,  
>I wont feel sorry for me.<p>

Catherine and Taichi started to dance to the song as both their voices rang off in unison. One particularly more tone death than the other but still.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah,  
>between the good and bad is where you'll find me,<br>reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
>Ill live my hard life,<br>Ill live my life,  
>I'm Alive!<p>

With the end of the song Kiyoshi and the twins cheered quite loudly as Taichi and Catherine bowed to their small audience. On the spur of the moment and from the emotional high, Catherine spun around and kissed Taichi on the lips. Taichi seemed to struggle with some internal demons but managed to return the kiss. For a good long minute they kissed and the audience watched. The twins awwwed and oooohed. While Kiyoshi popped a big crocodile grin on his face.

After they broke off from their kiss, Taichi and Catherine seemed to realize what had just happened and they both began to blush furiously. They both hurried to take a seat and sat down the furthest they could possibly be from each other. Both could not even look at each other, as they were both attempted to come to terms with what just happened. "Fuck the operation was going so well, but now were sorta back to stage one "Grumbled Kiyoshi to himself.

"Well let's get back to some singing and drinking everyone" cheered Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi and the twins went up quite a few times singing everything from country to some more suggestive songs. Eventually Catherine and Taichi also started to join in on some of the songs. Hours seemed to fly by as the drinks and singing piled up. The final song made Catherine and Taichi incredibly uncomfortable and bothered. While Kiyoshi was having the time of his life. The twins decided for the final song to be a duo of Dirty Dancer by Enrique Inglesias. Well let's just say that Aiko and eventually even Ai started to well ummm... (just watch the music video and I'm sure you can figure out some of the moves they were doing.) As the song reached the end Kiyoshi opened his mouth and yelled "Now take your top off."

Everyone in the room blushed red and Aiko decided to respond to that crude joke by chucking a bottle at Kiyoshi's head. Kiyoshi casually dodged the bottle and responded with a grin "Well that wasn't the worst response I've gotten for something like that." Everyone started laughing at Kiyoshi as he muttered under his breath. The group got up and left as they made their way to Kiyoshi's car. They then came to the realization that it was only a four-seater. Before anyone could say anything, Kiyoshi said "I got this" as he sat down in the back seat.

Kiyoshi motioned Ai to come over and she curiously walked over and asked "What is it Kiyo?" With a giant smile on his face Kiyoshi grabbed Ai and plopped her onto his lap. With a giant squeak Ai's face went beet red as she hid her face from the rest of the group. "Well that solves that problem. " Kiyoshi casually reached into his pocket and lobbed the keys over to Taichi. "Tai you drive with Catherine in the front, I'll make sure that the twins behaved themselves." Chuckled Kiyoshi. Aiko casually hit Kiyoshi over the head as the group hopped into the Mustang.

"Where we going Kiyo?" asked Taichi.

"Were going to my house, to continue the party, unless anyone wants to go home?" replied Kiyoshi.

No one said anything, so Taichi took that as his cue to start driving to Kiyoshi's house. The sun had begun to set as the town began to light up with blazing signs and fluorescent lights. It was quite a sight to behold. Though the people in the back did not seem to care as Kiyoshi seemed to have more interest in the inside of Aiko's mouth, and Ai was still sitting rather uncomfortably on Kiyoshi's lap with obvious discomfort. Taichi and Catherine attempted to strike up conversations along the way but their awkwardness toward previous events and the noises in the back quickly ended most conversations.

As Taichi pulled into Kiyoshi's house, Catherine's let out a huge gasp. Kiyoshi's house was a giant house bordering on the level of a mansion. Taichi remember the first time the soccer team came over to Kiyoshi's house; most of them were left speechless. After the very first party with the soccer team, it became the casual hang out spot for anyone on the soccer team. As they stopped Ai quickly got out of the car and gave Kiyoshi a very scathing look. Ai stomped into the house, with Aiko following behind her. "Sigh woman" mutter Kiyoshi. As he got out of the car he said "Tai I'm going to go try and work things out with Ai, after 15 minutes or so you and Catherine can come in." With a wink he casually strolled up to his house and with a click of a button unlocked the house.

Taichi and Catherine kept quiet, as they both seemed to stare at interesting parts of a wall. "So" Catherine blushed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Taichi ran a hand through his hair and replied "Well I wonder why you went to Karaoke with the twins."

Catherine smiled sadly. "I was trying to get over a guy. How about you Tai?"

Taichi's smile faded, "I was trying to get over someone too, but Kiyoshi kinda forced me to go to this." Replied Taichi.

"It was Sora wasn't it." Smiled Catherine.

"That obvious huh?" sighed Taichi.

"Well Sora is all you talk about when we hang out, so just a bit." Catherine said with a forced smile.

"How about you?" smiled Taichi.

Catherine's face smile cracked and she said "Well he's a big idiot."

"Sounds like most guys." Chuckled Taichi.

"Come on lets go inside, while you elaborate on your mystery man" suggested Taichi.

As they walked up the steps to the door Catherine with newfound confidence began again. "He's part of the digidestined."

"Ah that does limit it a lot." Taichi said as he scratched his head.

"He also happens to be very courageous" blushed Catherine.

"Ah.. I got it!" Taichi exclaimed happily.

"Really that's great!" Catherine replied with a big smile filled with hope.

"You and Davis would make a great couple!" grinned Taichi happy for both of them.

"What?" yelled Catherine with an icy tone.

"Yeah I know that it's going to be tough to hook him since he's so infatuated with my sister but I know you can do it!" smiled Taichi.

"Oh for fuck's sake" screeched Catherine. Taichi looked at her in confusion.

Taichi opened his mouth. "What was it something I.." Taichi was silenced when Catherine pushed him against the door as she aggressively began to kiss him. As she pulled away to break the kiss she smiled, "Care to guess again" she said seductively.

Taichi lamely pointed at himself and in response Catherine began to kiss Taichi much deeper. As the two began to deepen the kiss they slowly made their way into the house. Squeals and moans filled the house but the two were far too interested in a battle of their tongues to take notice. As they made their way down the hall they entered a bedroom. Taichi fell backward onto the bed snapping himself out of his trance. His mind raced, "This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this." Taichi's mind screamed. Catherine crawled on top of Taichi nipping his ear, as her lips traveled across his face. Another part of Taichi's mind reassured him "Who cares, enjoy yourself now." Taichi's mind focused one more time on Sora but was quickly pushed to the back of his mind. In its place the warmth of Catherine and Taichi's lust consumed the empty space.

* * *

><p>Secondary Author Note: Crap I'm really pissed at myself. I planned to have this done late Wednesday or early Thursday. It's now Saturday (I blame college and Gears of War 3). On the other hand I'm pleased with this chapter; though I'm sure some will be displeased. My next chapter will probably be shorter than this one and will be the last one from the weekend. Funny enough I started to listen to this song .comwatch?v=yP9AsTUmg6g&feature=related when I was working on the ending. Well on to reviews I plan to respond to reviews of this chapter as well, so I will add them when I get them.

KoumiLochness – I'm happy that you are enjoying this story so far. Well as you may have noticed there is some of the reasons why it's m-rated up there "points to chapter 3".

NGA 114 – Thank you very much. I do not grasp Spanish but thanks to a translator and my mild knowledge I understood your kind words. If you write an incredibly long one I might have more difficulty though.

Supershooter – Thank you as well for the kind words. I can't reveal too much but the plot will get much more interesting as this story will be part of a series which do span seasons. Not sure about season 4 yet but I definitely am feeling like I want to include season 3. Taiora will definitely be parts of the resolution but there will be other resolutions as well.

Vigatus – Thank you for the review. The cure that I mentioned is a non alcoholic version of Hair of the Dog I use when I have no gin. It does help a little but Tai's cold shower killed most of his headache. This method doesn't work for everyone. As some people have Bloody Mary's or Virgin Mary's. I find that I cannot drink them as the deep red makes me sick just looking at it. So I prefer Hair of the Dog since it's not as bright. This website covers a lot of hangover cures. .com/od/healthsafety/ht/hngovr_ Thank you for pointing it out though. I like explaining some of this stuff. I'm kinda sad that no one pointed out what I did to poor Cody in the first chapter.


	4. Bittersweet Coffee

A/N – Hmm well with my last chapter I'm pretty sure people who love Taiora are screaming at me for that last chapter. The people who actually enjoyed the Catherine/Tai moment might hate me for this chapter. Kiyoshi did have a reason for what he did which will be explained. Stop trying to murder my OC in your heads guys . Okay now I said that I would do the reviews for the last chapter in that chapter... well I lied. Now before someone murders me. I do have a good reason for it. I realized that if I did that, I would not be as enthused to write the next chapter. Yeah I save reviews last because I actually like responding to them I know that is a shocker. Now about reviews, I said earlier I believe that I would continue writing regardless of how many reviews I get and that still stands; but like I said the more reviews I get to answer the more enthusiastic I am at doing a chapter. (Hint.. hint... nudge... nudge...) No it's not black mail, I'm just saying that reviewing seems to speed up my writing, that's all.(muhahhahahaah) This chapter will be shorter than my last one, mostly because this will wrap up the weekend as Sunday comes to an end. One more thing that I wanted to ask, is I will take requests for pairing one shots. (Don't ask for Sorato please. I do not like Sorato, and I do not believe I could write it.) I will probably dabble in some death one shots, romance, and angst one shots. Though do not expect them to come flying out the gate because I wish to invest myself into this series, so I can keep up my self-decided quota of chapters. Now on to chapter 4, very small implied sex, and lots and lots of morning coffee.

Oh right forgot to do ages... sorry was figuring out how I wanted to do it.

Jyou – 18 (1st year university)(sorry Jyou during school you won't show up)

Tai, Sora, Yamato – 17 (4th year high school)

Koushiro, Mimi -16(3rd year high school)

Miyako – 15 (2nd year high school)

TK, Davis, Ken, Hikari – 14 (1st year high school)

Cody – 13 (1st year high school) (Iori is gonna gets some love in this fic and he is not being stuck all by his lonesome, so yes he skipped a grade)

Taichi stirred as he struggled to continue sleeping. He found that he seemed to be much colder, as if a body of heat had left the bed. With a groan he realized that Catherine was missing from his side. Taichi slowly opened his eyes as he saw Kiyoshi casually sipping a coffee, while holding another in his other hand, as he leaned against the bedroom door. Taichi slowly pulled his upper body to a sitting position and asked Kiyoshi, "Kiyo where's Catherine?"

Flashback 2 Hours Earlier

A blonde head popped out of the blankets and slowly looked around for parts of her clothing. With a happy smile she looked to her male companion, his face blocked by a massive mess of brown hair. Catherine smiled again "So it wasn't a dream, I was able to confess to Tai and he returned my feelings. Though I did not expect us to progress that quickly" she thought as she stifled a small giggle. As Catherine got up to find some clothes, she was quickly stopped by a tanned hand holding her wrist. Taichi still asleep, mumbled "Please don't go..." Catherine smiled sweetly, but it was quickly broken when Taichi continued his mumbling. "Please don't leave me all alone Sora..."

Catherine struggled to hold back tears as she smiled sadly. "I guess I lost huh?"

"I'm sorry that the plan didn't work out Catherine." A sad voice responded.

Catherine looked up at Kiyoshi as he leaned against the bedroom door sipping a coffee.

"Hey, Kiyo." Catherine smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry that he didn't return your feelings Catherine. I had hoped that 3 years of sadness, he was ready to move on. I guess not." Kiyoshi smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Kiyo for trying. I really mean that." Catherine said as she tried to brighten her smile as tears fell.

Kiyoshi sighed and said "I know this is really stupid to ask, but are you okay?"

Catherine's smile brightened, "I think I'll be okay. I was able to show Taichi my feelings and I'm happy that my first time was with someone that is as kind as he is. It just hurts a little to know that I lost to someone who gave up on him."

Kiyoshi smiled "Heartbreak is a bittersweet thing, at least you have closure. Would you like a coffee Catherine dear?"

Catherine giggled sadly "No I think I've had enough bittersweet things this morning"

Kiyoshi smiled warmly at Catherine as he pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Here's my personal cell phone number, and my e-mail. If you need to talk send me an e-mail. If you really need to talk right away use my personal cell phone number, not many people have that one. Call me on that any time of day if you want, I'll happily talk to you about anything you want to get off your chest."

Catherine wiped stray tears from her eyes. "Why would you go to so much trouble for me Kiyo? I know the twins don't even have this number."

Kiyoshi smiled sadly "I know how hard heartbreak is and how it hurts to lose someone you loved. I've lost someone dear to me before."

Catherine giggled sadly "I sincerely hope it wasn't as raunchy as my experience."

Kiyoshi usually neutral eyes seemed to crack and just for a split second Catherine saw the eyes of young child bawling his eyes out as he clung to his stuffed animals. "She died."

"I'm sorry." Catherine said.

Kiyoshi smiled warmly "Don't be. It happened a long time ago. Do you need a ride home?"

"No I'll be fine; I think I need a nice long walk to sort things out." Catherine replied.

"What should I tell him?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Tell him that I got a little too drunk, and used him to get over a guy." smiled Catherine.

"I'll do that. Remember call me if you need anything, or you just need someone to talk to." reminded Kiyoshi.

As Catherine walked by as she left the room, she said one last thing to Kiyoshi. "Sora's a lucky girl."

Kiyoshi chuckled "I know. I just hope that I can get Sora, to realize how lucky she really is."

End Flashback

"Kiyo you still didn't answer my question." Taichi grumbled.

"She left, because she felt a little guilty that she used you to get over a guy." Kiyoshi said as he continued to take a sip of coffee. "Coffee?" Kiyoshi offered.

"No thanks Kiyo." Taichi smiled sadly.

"You okay." Asked Kiyoshi.

"Not really, I thought I could get over Sora, but I just can't. Also I'm kinda pissed that you pushed me to do this. I don't think anyone would be happy with you when they wind up naked in their friends bedroom after a night with a girl."

Kiyoshi chuckled, "That ain't really my fault; remember I said that you were to go to the party to have fun. Well you managed to have fun from what I'm looking at, but I did not expect those kinda results on the first date. Girls really dig you Tai."

Taichi shot out of the bed walking up to Kiyoshi and snarled. "You let me drink alcohol, when you know how I've been feeling."

Kiyoshi grinned and said "No, I made sure all you had was non-alcoholic, someone had to be the designated driver and I didn't want to pressure you too much. Anything else you want me to clear up."

"You started having sex with those twins as soon as you got in the house." Taichi complained.

"Wrong again. You guys were outside for at least an hour. I waited for an hour dude. After half an hour of one girl having their hands in your pants and the other one trying to make kissy faces, you would crack. Besides I figured you guys went home after an hour of not hearing the door open." Kiyoshi shrugged apologetically.

"I thought you said you were gonna help me get with Sora?" Taichi replied feeling betrayed.

"I will, and I'll explain why I did this when you get your junk off my pant leg." Chuckled Kiyoshi.

Taichi looked down and he finally realized why he was feeling so very cold. With a blush Taichi quickly ran over to his pants and struggled to put them on. Kiyoshi chuckled "I'll be in the kitchen." As he slowly walked out of the room; he then added, "If it makes you feel any better you'll impress most girls with that." Taichi went from a pink blush to full red as he stammered to reply. Kiyoshi didn't even turn around; he just let out a loud laugh and closed the door.

Taichi's POV

As I struggled with my clothes, I started to think about what happened last night. "I had sex with another girl that wasn't Sora. It felt so good, but why do I feel so rotten. I feel like I betrayed my feelings towards Sora by doing that. Grr it's all stupid Kiyo's fault and his ability to make everything sexually uncomfortable. Sigh but he is the first person to reach out to me in a while. Sigh well let's see what he has to say before I punch him." Taichi pulled his shirt over his head as he walked solemnly to the kitchen.

General POV

Taichi slumped in a chair as he casually grabbed the coffee of the table pouring himself a glass. Kiyoshi was casually doing dishes with one hand as he took sips of coffee with the other. Tachi broke the silence by asking "So why did you do all that?"

Kiyoshi sighed and replied "Operation Karaoke had two objectives. The first was to get you out of your depression which was a major success. The second was to allow you to get over Sora, which you may have noticed failed miserably."

Taichi grumbled "Why the fuck would you do that."

Kiyoshi smiled sadly, "I was trying to get you to realize that there a lot of girls out there besides Sora. Prettier girls, smarter ones, nicer ones, and most importantly single. Taichi you don't seem to realize that many girls and guys would love to spend time with you. So I wanted to offer that option to you."

"Why would you do that Kiyo? I thought that you wanted me to be with Sora." Taichi said.

"I do." Kiyoshi replied.

"Then why would you do that then?" Taichi as his voice raised.

Kiyoshi smile saddened ever more. "Because what were going to do get Sora may not be something you could live with."

"What do you mean?" Taichi said.

"Your relationship with Sora and the others is just like the coffee your drinking. Bittersweet." Kiyoshi replied. Kiyoshi took a fresh black cup of coffee and a packet of sugar and laid them on the table. He then continued, "What will be doing is something that will have two results. We are trying for the sweet ending where all your relationships are happy and you get Sora but if we fail you may lose all your friends and end up with a bitter ending. That is why I tried to get your to move on." Kiyoshi smiled sadly.

"What do you mean by a bitter ending?" Taichi asked.

Kiyoshi groaned inwardly. "Tai if you pursue Sora you will burn bridges. Regardless of if you win or lose, we are going to break up two of your friends. That means regardless of if you get the girl or not, you will crush Yamato's feelings underneath your feet. The worst part of it, is Yamato may have betrayed you, but there is the chance that he didn't realize it. Taichi what we are going to do is a hundred times worse than that because we know exactly how Yamato feels about Sora and we are still going to steal her from him. "

Taichi chewed his lips as he thought about Kiyoshi's words.

Kiyoshi continued "Tai once we start this, there is no turning back for you. This is a leap of faith, and you have to trust me, when you take this plunge. Now I need to know now Tai. Are we doing this? Will you take this leap of faith with me? Do you love her enough to risk it all?"

Taichi paused as he thought of what to say, but then decided to speak from his heart. "Kiyo you know how I was saving up for a bike?" Kiyoshi nodded. "Well I did have enough money but I spent it on something. I spent it on a gift for Sora. It was necklace with the crest of love on it. I know I shouldn't have but I knew I wanted to give it to her and tell her how I feel about her. So my answer is yes. Kiyoshi I will risk it all for Sora, I've done it before in the digital world, and I'll do it again for that one chance."

Kiyoshi smiled warmly as he picked up the bitter coffee and took a sip of it. "Good then, I will take the bitter so you can have the sweet ending that you want."

Taichi grinned "I still want another coffee with sugar in it."

Kiyoshi chuckled "Don't we all"

As Kiyoshi prepared another coffee he said, "With this our war will begin, and Operation Leap of Faith will start."

"Your code names are still really shitty." Teased Taichi.

"Next time I'll put laxatives in your coffee" Kiyoshi teased as he flipped Taichi off.

"So what do I need to do?" Taichi smiled.

"We will discuss more of the operation in 1st period." Kiyoshi replied. "But first..." Kiyoshi reached into his pockets and flung keys at Taichi. Taichi caught them and stared at Kiyoshi curiously. "Take my motorcycle, to get home."

Taichi stammered "I can't take it."

Kiyoshi chuckled "You are going to take it for two reasons. One you wanted a motorcycle, so now you have one, and two its part of the Operation."

Before Taichi could respond Kiyoshi continued "Now go home and rest. We are going to very busy tomorrow, as I set the playing field."

As Taichi went to leave Kiyoshi, remembered something. "Wait."

Taichi turned around. Kiyoshi ran up to Taichi and offered him a card. "Here take this. Anytime you need anything or want to talk use that."

Kiyoshi leaned against the sink as he continued to drink the bitter coffee. Aiko walked into the kitchen and smiled at Kiyoshi. "Deep in thought again are we?"

Kiyoshi sighed "Yeah just hoping that I can make this work for Tai."

Aiko smiled sadly "You're hoping it doesn't turn out the way it did for you."

Kiyoshi sighed, "For me I did the leap by myself, there was no one to help me. I just hope that I can be Tai's lifeline as he plummets off."

Aiko giggled "Well you better hurry back to bed, or you won't get any morning coffee"

As Aiko walked seductively back to bed, Kiyoshi groaned. "Dam which coffee do I want more right now." Kiyoshi looked at his mug of coffee and poured the remains in the sink. "I can always make more. Time to drown myself in sweets before I go back to bitter."

Tai's POV

I walked into Kiyo's garage as I set my eyes upon his motorcycle. I've seen his old motorcycle before, but what he's done with it since then blew my mind. He modified the bike to make it look just like the Deus Grievous Angel (this bike is right now my second favourite looking bike). I still can't believe Kiyoshi gave me this bike. I remember that I always wanted to ride it even before it looked this badass. Though it really doesn't compare to Kiyoshi's new bike the Zero Engineering T5 Blackie. (This is my favourite bike right now, so gonna buy it when I can. Brother to the T6 from the new iron man movies) Someday I'll get one of my own but I finally can ride to school with the wind in my air.

With a turn of the key and rev of the engine, I went zooming down the streets enjoying the views as I wondered aimlessly. As I went speeding around the corners I thought back to what Kiyo had said. I waited 3 years, I had no intention of backing out of this. I was for once in my life going to be selfish, I just hope Yamato doesn't hate me forever for doing this. I pulled up to my apartment and parked my motorcycle before I headed in to see if my family was home.

As I opened the door an orange blur rammed into me, knocking me onto the ground. "Tai! I missed you!" Agumon yelled happily.

"I missed you too buddy." I replied.

Mom popped her head out of the kitchen and yelled "Welcome home dear, do you want any dinner?"

"No mom! I'm just going to go to bed early tonight!" I yelled quickly so I could avoid eating my mom's cooking.

As I slumped onto my bed, I stared at the ceiling and considered everything that happened on the weekend. All I knew is that I was much happier than before. I finally had some hope with Sora albeit a small one but still. Hope that reminds me I need to murder TK tomorrow morning and have a small talk to him and Hikari about hiding things from me. With those thoughts I slowly slipped into an early sleep.

Well that was the 4th chapter sorry that Agumon did not get much screen time. He will get some next chapter which I may have up by Saturday, the latest would be Tuesday. Now I go on to my favourite part of writing, responding to reviews. I know I said that I don't care about reviews that much in earlier chapters but I do really enjoy every review and I really enjoy responding to them. So I would like to say thank you to people who have reviewed and people who may review my story in the future. You guys truly make this much more fun to write. So with that said on to my review responses

KoumiLochness – You have reviewed every single chapter and were my first reviewer ever, so for that thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the Tai/Catherine. I may not agree with your statement on Sorato and Taiora but I respect your opinion. I do agree that specific Mimi couplings is a tad silly. I find that she ships well with a lot of people. I do find that Koumi is my favourite coupling with Jyoumi followed closely behind. I could kinda understand where Michi came from but really it is not as predominant I find. Mimato confuses the fuck out of me though. I really don't hate it but I never really saw it. So that's it for me discussing how I feel about Mimi's relationships. I am not touching why I don't like Sorato. I'm not part of the war but I am on a side, but I hope to succeed at not bashing Yamato (That's really hard because I find it too easy to). Oh one last thing Koumi will appear in the next chapter.

Supershooter – I'm glad you reviewed, even if you had to go to your happy place. Well the path now will be getting Sora jealous and poking holes in Sorato, so you may enjoy that. I wonder how many people actually had to go to their happy place while reading. I am greatly relieved no one sent me any scathing stuff about chapter 3 ... but I am kinda disappointed. I was hoping someone would rage at me for it just a teeny tiny bit. Maybe the people who loved Catherine/Tai might do that to me for this chapter. Oh forewarning their will some Sorato in the next chapter but Kiyoshi will be there to save the day with his special OC powers.

Vigatus – As I mentioned I love responding to reviews and I'm glad you enjoy the responses. I'm glad you were entertained by the chapter and agree with my cure for a broken heart. Sad news is Taichi seems to be immune to the cure, might be because he's too dam stubborn. I hope you will continue to enjoy my chapter and I love your feedback. If I could update every day I could but I'm happy you are enjoying the speed of my updates. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up for you this weekend.

With those reviews I am off to hang out with friends and then start writing the next chapter.


	5. Declaration of War

**A/N – Hmm well after this chapter I am doing a complete edit work on my story, so chapters might go poof on you for a bit. So this is my 5****th**** chapter and the length will be pretty long. Well we are now on to the school week, which means the digidestined are in this chapter hurray! Next chapter the digimon will show up in full force, with some small appearances in this one. So this chapter will be the prerequisite for the two operations that were previously mentioned. Kiyoshi is a major plot character and this chapter will have a few twists and turns. One more thing, I'm not sure who Kari should end up with. I was leaning more towards Takari but, Dakari really doesn't get much love. Regardless of which pairing I end up going with, I will write a one shot for the other couple or maybe a whole new story to balance it out. Well on to my disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, be cool if I did, maybe I wouldn't hate season 02 as much. I only own Kiyoshi and any other OC's that I throw in. Oh yes this chapter will provide a much better description of Kiyoshi and will include all the digidestined (even Jyou will get a small little part even though he won't be present for school.) So there are some important things to be said on the bottom Author Notes if you care to take a look at them. With all that said on to the 5****th**** chapter "Declaration of War."**

_**Mimi's POV**_

I jumped out of bed causing Palmon to screech out in surprise. Today was the day that I would get Kou to notice me instead of that stupid laptop. Kiyoshi's plan was fool proof and it would be a very entertaining way to torment Kou at the same time.

_**Last Friday**_

Mimi and Kiyoshi were working on their Sociology work in class as others around them talked. "So how goes your progression with Koushiro?" Kiyoshi asked nonchalantly.

Mimi sighed, "I know he likes me but he never seems to get off that stupid laptop for me to make a move on him."

Kiyoshi stroked his chin deep in thought as Mimi looked on with curiosity. "I got it!" exclaimed Kiyoshi happily.

"What did you come up with Kiyo?" Mimi asked with a slight grin. Whenever Kiyoshi came up with an idea it was always effective and very, very amusing.

Kiyoshi leaned over to Mimi's ear and began whispering the plan to her. Mimi's smile grew and grew. "Oh Kiyo is so evil." Mimi squealed happily in her head.

_**End Last Friday Flashback**_

I finally noticed that Palmon was lying face first on the ground and my glee, changed quickly to worry. "Palmon are you okay dear?"

Palmon groaned and slowly sat up straight, "Just fine Mimi."

I giggled with relief, "Good. Help me pick out some clothes. I need to impress someone today."

Palmon smiled, "You mean Koushiro?"

I blushed at Palmon's question "Well are you going to help me or not?"I said as I quickly changed the subject.

_**Koushiro's POV**_

"Oh god that program took me all of last night and I'm still not finished with it." I grumbled as I slowly got out of bed. Tentomon casually flew above my head as he chuckled at my bed hair.

A yell resounded through the house. "Kou are you up yet!"

"Uggh... mom." I thought as I quickly yelled back "Yes I am awake now mother!"

My mom decided that she had enough of me childishly yelling across the house and opened my door. She took one look and began to chuckle at me. "You should get dressed and clean up your hair. You're not going to impress that Mimi girl you keep talking about, looking like that."

"Mom!" I whined, childish I know, required for such an embarrassing moment yes.

My mom's response was just to continue smiling at me before she left the room. Woman, much too complicated to understand, which is why I so am confused as to why I love Mimi. Yes I know love at 16 very clichéd. I mean Mimi is definitely the most confusing woman I have had the pleasure of meeting, but I still love her. I guess love is hard to understand too. Before I went to shower I whispered to Tentomon, "Buddy work on that program for me, I'll just take my other laptop to school with me."

_**Tentomon's POV**_

"Sure Koushiro go ahead." I replied. As Koushiro left the room to take his shower, I looked through his code with fake interest. When I heard the click of the front door signifying Koushiro's departure to school, I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I can go on twitter and facebook without Koushiro complaining, I wonder if any of the other Digimon are on right now. (Yes I did imply that Digimon get bored during the day and go on facebook when the digidestined aren't home. Also disclaimers don't own either of them.)

_**Jyou's POV**_

That last test I failed for sure. I didn't study enough I know it. If Hiromi or the digidestined were here, they would reassure me that I did fine but I know I didn't. Well guess it's time to get ready for school. As I went to brush my teeth I realized that Gamomon had fun with permanent marker when I slept. "GAMOMON!" I screamed. Silence... the little fur ball will be hiding for the rest of day, which means he probably won't prank me again... Oh shoot I need to go pick up Hiromi, I really should thank Tai for setting that up for me.

_**Flashback**_

Tai tapped Joe's shoulder and pointed to a girl with a short brown hair, wearing a red shirt and black skirt. "That her?"

Jyou blushed "Yeah that's her."

Tai chuckled "You weren't kidding. She is one hot nurse. So go talk to her."

Jyou blushed even harder "Tai I can't do that. Why would she be interested in me, she's smart and pretty and I'm doing terrible in my classes."

Tai stared at Jyou and said. "Jyou what the heck are you talking about? You're ranked number one in your class and she's totally interested in you. Now go talk to her."

Jyou stammered "Tai I am not going to talk to her."

Tai grinned evilly, "If you don't I will."

"You wouldn't." challenged Jyou.

"Do you want to find out?" Tai teased.

"Fine I'm going." Jyou sighed in defeat.

"That a boy, if you guys get married, I call best man." Taichi said as he pushed Jyou over to her.

_**End Flashback**_

"Thanks Tai." I smiled, as I made sure I had all the necessary supplies for the dangers of college.

_**Sora's POV**_

I can't wait to meet my boyfriend again. The whole weekend out of town was terrible; I couldn't talk to anyone because I was so busy with tennis. Yamato and I have been going strong for a while now, but I wish he and I had more time together. With tennis and his band we never get much time with just the two of us. Speaking of spending time together, I really haven't spent much time with Tai as much as I used to. He makes sure to go to my tennis games and most of my practices. I really should talk to him some more and go to more of his soccer games. It's just been really awkward around him; I don't want to upset him. He must be going through a lot with soccer and that 'issue'. I'll make sure to set a date for me and Yamato; and then I'll set up a time so Tai and I can hang out. Biyomon came flying in and plopped on my lap "Sora can you drop me off at Tai's house?"

I sighed, "I can't but maybe my mom can. Why going to see Agumon?"

Biyomon smiled, "Of course, he had to go with Tai's mom for the weekend and I haven't been able to talk to him for a while now."

I grabbed my stuff and left my house to walk to school. Yamato had to drop TK off at Kari's, so he could walk her to school. Oh well I can always spend time with Yamato at school.

_**Yamato's POV**_

I really need to see Sora again. We haven't really talked at all since last Friday, with her tennis camp and my band. The worst thing is I can't pick her up today because TK begged me to drive him over to Tai's house so he can walk with Kari. TK finally got the guts to ask Kari out and they've been together ever since. We still haven't told Tai that little tidbit. I'm worried that Tai will find out and murder my brother. Speaking of which, I haven't really hung out with Tai after the digidestined found out about that 'issue'. Some best friend I am, but no more! I'm definitely going to hang out with him this week and talk to him about it. "TK were leaving!" I yelled.

"Coming!" yelled TK. TK came running into the hallway with Patomon flying over head, and Gabumon casually strolling behind them. "Gabumon and Patomon, we're leaving. We won't be back for a while so behave your selves."

_**Gabumon's POV**_

As the door closed with a click; Patomon turned to me with a grin. "Digiparty?"

I smiled "Digiparty."

_**Davis' POV**_

"Davish wake up wake up!" screamed my annoying partner.

I groaned and responded to Demi - Veemon in my favourite way, by chucking a pillow at his head. It hit Demi-Veemon's head on, making him fly off the bed and that made waking up totally worth it. I let out a sigh. Demi-Veemon having recovered asked "What's wrong Davish."

I smiled "Nothing's wrong Vee." Oh there was plenty wrong. The girl I loved was dating my rival. At least I may finally have a chance. I do worry what Kiyo has planned, though. He can be very scary sometimes. Demi-Veemon decided to break my train of thought. "Hey Davish can I come with you to school, Kiyosh and the team said they would give me cookies."

I grinned at my partner's enthusiasm to go to school, "Sure buddy." With the secret of Veemon revealed to my team, the little guy always wanted to hang out with them. I really couldn't blame him as I seemed to be spending more time with them, than the Digidestined. In all honesty they treated me much better than the Digidestined did. Ken always treated me nice, but he doesn't count, since he is part of the soccer team and my best friend. Sure the soccer team makes a joke at me every now and then, but then they start making fun of each other just as much. With the Digidestined my opinions never seemed to matter much. On the soccer team even the ideas, I think are dumb, are considered, because it seems like it would be a funny thing to do. I do miss hanging out as much with the Digidestined but they seem to be fine without me. Speaking of Ken I wonder if he is ever going to go out with Miyako. I don't understand how the others don't realize how much Ken likes her, but then again I am his best friend. Well maybe I will get Hikari, maybe I won't but I feel much more cared for, so I can live with what I got right now.

As I grabbed my bag and shoved Demi-Veemon inside, he screamed out "Yay! School!" I sighed; I only wish I enjoyed school as much as he did.

_**Ken's POV**_

Moving here so I could hang out with all the Digidestined was one of the best decisions my parent ever made. I can finally hang out with Davis, Miyako, and the rest of the gang. Miyako... I really like her a lot but I don't think I deserve her. Even though my friends forgave me for everything I did, there is one person who still can't forgive me. Myself. Maybe I should talk to Davis about it. Sure he might say something silly, but at least he will be completely honest with me. I hope that Miyako and Davis can finally get along without strangling each other. It's pretty hard to take sides, when it's the woman you care about and your very best friend arguing. Wormmon broke me from my thoughts "Ken could I go with you to school?"

"Sure Wormmon." Ken smiled.

_**Miyako's POV**_

"How can I get Ken to notice me Hawkmon?" Miyako sighed.

Hawkmon replied "Don't worry Miyako. Ken already notices you."

"Really?" Miyako smiled.

"Of course he talks to you, which means he notices you right?" Hawkmon smiled.

Miyako chucked a pillow at Hawkmon and grumbled "Stupid bird brain."

Hawkmon slowly got up on his feet. "What? Was it something I said?"

_**Iori's POV**_

I went to say good morning to my father, as I bowed at his picture, like I do every morning. "Good morning father. High school has been satisfactory so far and I am maintaining my studies. We are going to visit you today. I've made a lot of friends over the years. Some people, other digimon. I hope that I have made you proud father. " I bowed and left the room. As I entered the kitchen my mother handed me breakfast as my grandpa entered the room. "Thank you mother and good morning Grandpa." as I bowed with respect.

"Good morning Iori." my grandpa said as he smiled warmly at me.

As I finished breakfast, I thanked my mom for the delicious meal. I turned to Grandpa and said "I will be going to school now Grandpa."

My Grandpa smiled warmly "Have fun with your friends at school Iori."

I bowed to my Grandpa and said "Thank you Grandpa" and left for school.

_**Kiyoshi's POV **_(I will give a detailed description of Kiyo now)

I sighed as I got out bed. For once there wasn't a woman or man with me. I was too focused on planning, to seek some pleasurable comfort last night. I stumbled out of bed to look at what I would need to apply to morning damage control. As I stared at my reflection I went over areas that may need some work. My spiky black hair was a little messy, but messy or not it looked fine. My tanned skin had faded a bit since I was busy for most of the weekend. The shadows under my dark brown eyes were a problem that could be fixed with a nice shower and a cup of coffee. I sighed; my thinness was becoming more prominent. I need to get back into my slightly athletic look. I don't think I'm going to get any taller than 6'0, shame. A sharp pain shuddered through my body. My shoulder had popped back out. With a grunt I popped my shoulder back into place with a sickening crunch. Time for a shower. As the water ran onto the floor I cleaned my blemishes running fingers my along my body. I came upon the large scar running along my left shoulder to my right hip and ran my fingers along the line. How long has it been? I sighed inwardly as I towelled off and headed to the kitchen.

With a coffee in my left hand, I sat down at the table as I leafed through my business emails. As I took another sip the phone rang. I casually flicked the phone open as I put it to my ear. "Hello Grandpa." I said with slight interest.

"How are you Ki?"

"I'm pretty good. I assume you will be in Germany for another month?" I said knowledgeably.

"Yes, make sure you handle business at home and Ki be careful."

I smiled "Will do, talk to you soon." And with that I hung up.

Today will be interesting indeed. I am going to do be doing a very entertaining sociology project that will be my declaration of war to the Ishida's. I hope they are a worthy challenge.

_**Tai's POV**_

So today's the day huh. Well got an early night sleep so I guess I better get up now. Agumon was still sleeping on the floor as I slowly walked out of my room. I grabbed some cereal and waited for my sister to get up. We were going to have a lovely talk about hiding little secrets from your brother. As Hikari walked out of her room and headed into the kitchen, she looked at me and gave me a funny look. "Tai you're actually up before me. Hold on I must be dreaming." Hikari said with mild shock.

"I know surprising right?" I nodded than smiled at my little sister. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" I grinned evilly.

"No, I don't think so." Hikari responded with a shrug.

With the same grin on my face, I decided to put some pressure on her. "OH... nothing about any guys."

Hikari seemed a little nervous and replied, "Umm... no."

"So I guess, that you dating TK for a month without telling me, isn't that important is it?" I smiled as I ate another spoonful of cereal.

"I'm so sorry Tai. Please don't kill TK."Hikari pleaded.

"Oh I forgive you Kari." I smiled and continued, "I might kill TK though."

"Oh come on Tai you really don't need to kill him." Hikari pleaded as she switched to the saddest eyes ever.

"Fine I won't kill TK for now... but you are getting punished." I smiled enjoying the ammunition I now had on my sister.

"As long as you don't murder TK... fine" HiKari sighed.

"Well were going to school together on my new motorcycle." I smiled as I knew how she felt about motorcycles,

"But I was going to walk with TK with today." Hikari frowned.

"Oh great that means that this is a really good punishment." I laughed.

"I hate you Tai." Hikari grumbled.

"I love you too Kari." I yelled as I finished up my cereal and then went to get ready for school.

As I got onto my motorcycle I tossed Hikari the second helmet "Catch."

She decided to stick her tongue at me before she climbed on. As I zoomed out, I saw Yamato's van. "Time to mess with TK." I thought. I stopped next to the van and got off my bike. "Hey TK."

TK popped out of the van and looked at me funny. "Tai is that you?" He asked.

I realized that with the helmet on my head, no one could recognize me, so I quickly pulled it off my head to confirm his question. "Yeah it's me TK. What are you doing around here?" I replied to him

TK blushed nervously, "Uh I was hoping that I could walk with Kari to school."

"Sorry about that TK but I'm taking Kari to school. We were going to have a little chat about the fact she's been dating for about a month now and why I just found out about it this weekend." I replied as I stared down TK.

"Umm I can explain. Tai uhhh. We were going to tell you but uhhh..." TK stammered as he quickly thought of a way to salvage the situation.

"Oh don't worry TK; this has nothing to do with you. I'm just going to have a nice long chat with this boyfriend of hers later." I smiled at TK as I climbed back on my bike.

"Oh I heard you were friends with him, TK. My best advice to give him would be to run really really fast." I continued as I shoved my helmet on. "See you at school Yamato" as I waved to him in the car as he stifled his laughter.

_**Yamato's POV**_

Oh god, Tai's such a dick. TK looks like he's about to scream and run. Man I love TK's face. Well I guess Tai's back to normal. As my little brother decided to climb back in the van, he looked at me with worry and said, "He isn't really going to kill me. Is he?"

I just smiled at my little bro and said "Takeru you are so fucked." as I finally exploded into laughter.

_**TK's POV**_

At my brother's 'kind' words of reassurance, I realized how screwed I was. All that could I think of was "Oh shit, Oh shit. He really is going to kill me. I'm too young to die." I didn't even notice that Yamato had started the van and began to head towards school.

_**Tai's POV**_

"Tai you're such a dick." Hikari yelled as I drove towards school.

"Oh come on Kari that was really funny." I replied with a hearty laugh.

"Okay fine it was a little funny... but poor TK you scared him silly." Hikari said with worry.

"Umm... Kari that's why it was so funny." I chuckled at her.

"Just drive Tai." Hikari said with a pout.

As I drove into school, I noticed that a lot of the girls were looking my way. Hmm can't blame them, this motorcycle is sick. As I came to a stop Hikari quickly got off and shoved the helmet hard into my gut and stomped off with a humph. I seemed to be drawing quite a crowd and as I took off my helmet so my hair would actually have room; the crowd seemed to increase. "Hey Taichi. Where did you get the awesome bike? Could I ride it on sometime?" were shouted out as more and more people crowded around me. I began to panic and was worried that I would be crushed to death by the crowd, so they could get the awesome bike. Luckily I was saved by the bell. On the other hand that meant; I was late for class. As the crowd dispersed, I quickly booked it to class. If I wasn't focused on rushing to class I would have noticed that my best friend Sora wanted to talk to me.

_**Sora's POV**_

Walking all alone is boring. I have no one to talk to. Not Tai, not Yamato, no one. Well at least when I get to school I can talk to them. As I walked to the parking lot, I saw a motorcycle zoom by. It came to a stop and I saw that there were two people on the bike. Tai would love to have that motorcycle, I should tell him about it when I see him today. The girl behind the guy took off her helmet and I saw it was Kari. Wait Kari, I thought she was dating TK? Why would she be on a bike with someone else, I thought she hated motorcycles in the first place. Wow she seems really pissed off at him. Hmm people seem to be crowding around him, I guess I can see why, it's a really cool bike. As the guy took off his helmet and his hair seemed to explode outwards, I realized that it was Tai. "When did he get a motorcycle?" I thought.

Great this was my chance to talk to him. As I walked over to him the crowd began to grow blocking me from him. Taichi looked incredibly worried as it seemed like some of them were about to jump him. The bell rang and the crowd began to disperse. This was my chance to talk to him but he sped out of the parking lot before I had the chance. I sighed; well I can always talk to him in 2nd period as I headed to my first class.

_**Kiyoshi's POV**_

I looked at the clock. He has one minute. The loud clops resounded outside the classroom as the teacher groaned. "I guess Taichi is here." She said.

I chuckled as Tai burst into the class room and quickly sat down next to me. "Good to see you made it."

"Did you have any doubts?" Taichi as he panted and gasped.

"Oh plenty, but you seem to break those doubts rather quickly." As I continued to chuckle at him.

Class went by, with Tai drooling all over the desk and the teacher rambling on. I waited for study time so I could talk to Tai about my plan. "So Kiyo what's the plan?" Taichi asked as he looked at me with a giant grin.

I sighed this was going to be boring. "Tai tell me everything you do for Sora."

"Well..." Tai began.

I honestly lost focus after a while something about walking to school together, seeing her tennis practices. I mean it's not like I was trying to be rude, but who the fuck goes to someone's tennis practices. Sure games maybe but to their practices, that's a little much but I guess that means this will be more effective. Oh I need to pay attention it looks like he's finished talking. "and that's about it." Tai finished with a blush.

"Well Tai you are not going to do any of those things anymore." I said.

"Why?" Tai said with confusion.

"We are going to show Sora how much you actually do for." I said with a groan.

"I don't know how that's going to get me Sora." Tai said with a shrug.

"Have you ever heard the saying absence, makes the heart grow fonder?" Taichi nodded his head so I decided to continue. "Well were going to make Sora think about you more and then were going to throw in some jealously." I said with a smile.

"So how are you going to make Sora jealous?" Taichi said.

"Oh don't worry it's already begun and the coup de grace will be at lunch time." I said with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Tai asked nervously.

"Don't worry it's better that you don't know."I replied as I chuckled evilly.

Taichi 'sweatdropped' at that remark. Good it seems I can still scare people quite well. I decided to break the unease with more of the plan. "Now when Sora comes to talk to you, don't appear that interested in what she's saying. I'll help you with it during second but after that you're on your own. Oh and make sure to talk to girls a good amount."

"Okay, so you're telling me to piss Sora off." Taichi grimaced at the thought.

"Well if she does get pissed just feign innocence, not much she can do about it. Also, if she does that, it's a good indicator that she might be jealous." I replied to assure Tai.

"Okay Kiyo, I'll trust you on this." Taichi smiled.

"Well lets' go to our next class" I said as the bell rang. Tai and I got up and began our 2nd class of the day, where Sora was waiting.

_**Sora's POV**_

Sigh... I wanted to talk Taichi, but that stupid Kiyo kept talking to him. I mean there is no chance what so ever to talk to someone if Kiyo is there. As soon as Kiyo appears, the girls are soon to follow. I figured Taichi would come to talk me, but nooooooo. He decides that Kiyo and some stuck up girls are more important than your best friend. I kinda miss when we just hung out and played soccer together when we were young. At least Kiyo and his stupid man whoring will be gone after the bell rings. As the bell rang Kiyo and Tai walked out of the class and I quickly followed behind them. I thought Kiyo would leave and go to class but he decides to walk right next to him and act all buddy buddy with him. "Stupid Kiyo" I screamed in my head; as I glared daggers at him wishing he would leave so I could talk to my best friend. As Kiyo swatted Tai over the head as they both laughed, I got pissed. How dare Kiyo get all friendly with Tai like that? That's my job! I mean it's not like, I'm jealous. Kiyo's is probably just trying to get into Tai's pants, just like he does with everyone. As Kiyoshi waved to Tai as he left I thought, "Finally that flirt Kiyo decides to leave him alone so I can finally talk to Tai."

_**Kiyoshi's POV**_

Thank god that girl stopped glaring daggers at me. I swore she was going to run up and beat the living shit out of me. Well at least it seems to be working rather well. I just hope I don't become a fatality. I continued to walk to class, constantly checking my shoulder, for fear of a red head running me down.

_**Tai's POV**_

Phew Kiyo sure can talk up a storm. I swear when the girls came he was talking to four girls at the same time without breaking a sweat. "Hey Tai." a girls voice yelled out.

Oh great another girl. I turned to deal with the annoyance and I realized I was staring at the one girl I really wanted to talk to; but if I wanted to win her over, I would have to hide that. "Hey Sora." I said with a slight disinterest evident in my voice.

"So what were you talking to Kiyo about that was so important, that you couldn't even say hi to me?" She said with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Oh we were discussing Football and the training regiment were putting the freshman on. We were also discussing doing something with the seniors since coach is out of town for the week." I replied.

"Oh okay, are you doing something this week, I was hoping we could hang out sometime, catch up you know." Sora said hopefully.

"Well I see if I can. Anyways you should go talk to Yamato you need to work on that project with him for this class right?" I replied, hoping that I could end this conversation before I lost this facade of disinterest.

"Yeah you're right. We'll talk at lunch." Sora said as she walked over to give Yamato a kiss.

"Don't think about it Tai, follow the plan." as I mentally cringed at their kiss. As casually as I could I plopped down in my seat as I turned to talk my female partner for this class.

_**Sora's POV**_

Hmm that was weird. Tai really didn't seem that interested in talking to me. I guess I'm just over thinking things. I walked over to Yamato and give him a quick peck on the lips. "Hi Yamato." I said with a smile.

"Hi dear." Yamato replied. (I'm going to strangle myself for writing this Sorato stuff.)

"Yamato how was your weekend?" I asked with interest.

"Oh it was terrible." Yamato said with a frown.

"Why?" I asked with much more curiousity.

"Well I didn't get to spend any time with my lovely girlfriend." Yamato said with a blush.

"Aww that's so adorable." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. My boyfriend's blush deepened. I turned to look at Tai with worry, he was actually talking to his partner and he seemed really close with her.

Yamato seemed to notice the concern on my face as he asked, "Sora dear; are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just Tai's been acting strange." I said with a sigh.

"How so?" Yamato asked with concern.

"He seems frustrated and disinterested." I said with irritation.

"Oh that might be because he found out that his sister was dating TK." Yamato chuckled.

"Hehe. Poor TK, he's so screwed." I giggled.

_**Tai's POV**_

I swear my partner is freaking mini Mimi. How the hell can you talk about shoes for a whole period? I mean seriously. Anyways, Sora and Yamato probably want to talk to me. Good news is Kiyo already planned ahead. Now I just need to be convincing. "Hey Tai." Yamato called to me as he and Sora waved.

"Hey Yamato. Hey Sora." I said as I waved back at them.

"Come with us to lunch Tai." Sora said with a smile.

"Can't right away, Kiyo and I need to discuss a play for the game coming up next week." I said as casually as I could.

"Oh okay." Sora said, I may be imaging things but she seemed really upset at that. I really hope Kiyo knows what he's doing or I'm going to have one really pissed off Sora at me. Well not much I can do about it now as I waved good bye to the two of them and then ran off.

_**Yamato's POV**_

"Tai seems to be in a hurry to go see Kiyoshi." I said with a sigh.

"Tai really should stay away from that man whore." Sora said with a snarl.

"That's not really fair. Even though I really dislike Kiyoshi, that's still really mean." I said.

"All he does is flirt with all the guys and girls. You know he's had sex with almost every single girl on the tennis team. Beside he loves flirting with you and poking fun at you." Sora said with a huff.

"I guess that's true." I said weakly. Arguing with Sora is impossible. Either agree or get the hell out of her way.

"Well you are really easy to make fun of though." Sora giggled at me.

"Hey!" I said with mild annoyance.

"Let's go to lunch honey." She said as she walked to the cafeteria.

Sigh I really can't beat her in a conversation, I thought as I chased after her.

_**Tai's POV**_

I ran down the hall weaving through the crowd heading to Kiyoshi's locker. I saw four girls talking to Kiyo as he slumped against his locker door. "Great" I thought. Kiyo seemed to notice me as he quickly said something that sent the girls on their merry way. He turned to me and beckoned me over. As I made my way over, Kiyo grinned, and said. "So how did it go?"

"Okay I guess. I'm not really sure." I said scratching my head.

"Well how did Sora respond?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Umm she seemed upset, not too much though." I said with a groan.

"Hmm." Kiyo said as he scratched his chin. "I'm not sure, if she's jealous, or she's just pissed that you're ignoring her."

"So the operation is already a bust." I said with a sigh of defeat.

Kiyoshi sighed and said, "No, not at all. I got some interesting data from this. It's time to prepare the diving pad and lunch will be the staging area."

"You are still not going to tell me are you?" I grimaced at what Kiyo had planned.

"Trust me it won't work as well if you knew. Anyways whatever I say at lunch, don't freak out over it. All of it is important. Besides we will discuss this at the pizza place after I break in the juniors." Kiyoshi said with a smirk.

"I already feel bad for them." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry you won't soon enough." Kiyo said as he began to laugh evilly.

"You really scare me sometimes Kiyo." I said with concern.

"Good, I was trying to do that." Kiyoshi replied with a grin.

_**General POV**_

The digidestined sat around as they quietly ate their lunch. Sora and Yamato were talking amongst themselves. Miyako was talking endlessly towards Iori and Ken as both feigned interest. Davis was quietly eating his lunch and talking to Ken in between Miyako's rants; as he wondered why Kiyo told him to sit with the other Digidestined. Hikari was reassuring TK, that Tai would not actually murder him. It wasn't working. Koushiro was quietly working on his labtop as Mimi desperately tried to catch his attention. Other students walked around the cafe talking and eating. The cafeteria doors opened as Kiyoshi and Tai casually strolled in with Kiyoshi chatting with Tai. The other digidestined noticed the two and assumed that Tai would sit down with them. What they did not expect was Kiyoshi to follow him to the table.

"Davis! How are you this fine day?" Kiyoshi said with a grin.

"Oh I'm doing fine Kiyo. What's brought you over here? Davis said with a smile.

"Oh three things Davis. First thing you owe me twenty bucks, I won that bet." Kiyoshi said with a chuckle.

"No fucking way." Davis said as he stared at Tai. "There's no way you got Tai to do that."

"Oh but I did Davis; and Tai seemed to enjoy it quite a bit." Kiyoshi chuckled at the thought.

Taichi's face went beet red as he realized what Kiyoshi was talking about. "I am so going to kill Kiyo later." Taichi thought.

Davis took one look at Tai's face and realized he lost. "Fine here you go." Davis said as he handed Kiyoshi twenty dollars. Kiyoshi casually slipped the bills into his wallet and continued talking "Well anyways the second thing is related to soccer and involves you too Ken." Kiyoshi said as he acknowledged Ken with a nod of his head.

"Well you both heard coach is out of town so he can't be there for practice." Ken and Davis nodded their heads.

"So you guys will be getting trained by me." Kiyoshi said with a chuckle.

"Yes! For once I get an easy practice." Davis yelled loudly which caused a few dirty looks to be shot at him by members of the table or small chuckles.

Taichi and Kiyoshi looked at each other and began to laugh their heads off. Davis looked at them in confusion and Ken asked. "Davis' bad humour wasn't that funny. What's so funny?"

Taichi smiled evilly and said "Oh it's funny because Kiyoshi; is about a million times worse than the Coach. Coach actually refused to do some of Kiyo's training regiment on the seniors because he thought it was too cruel."

Ken and Davis both looked at each other and said "Oh shit."

"Well Davis good news is you won't have to do half of the course since you are helping me with a special project." Kiyoshi smiled devilishly.

Davis 'sweat dropped', while Taichi laughed at Davis' misfortune. Kiyoshi looked at Taichi and said "Oh Tai I wouldn't find it so funny since you are a part of my little Sociology project as well."

At this Taichi thought two simple words in his head, "Oh shit."

_**Flashback Principal's Office Start of the Day**_

Kiyoshi casually sat across from the principal, with the Sociology teach and Soccer coach standing at his sides. The principal sighed and then burst into a big smile. "You know we are going to have to punish you for this."

"I know sir" Kiyoshi said with a smile.

The Sociology teacher decided to step in and said, "On the plus side, you are definitely getting a 100% on this project."

"A very good result from this." Kiyoshi said; his smile widening.

The Soccer Coach smiled and said, "Oh and your punishment will be after school coaching for the juniors when I'm gone for the weekend."

"Very good, though that seems more of a punishment for the juniors than me" Kiyoshi said with a laugh. "If that is all; I must head to class." Kiyoshi said with a bow as he left the room.

The principal looked at the coach with a grimace. "That boy is a genius but is far too evil."

The coach responded with a chuckle. "They don't call him, the control spire of the field for nothing."

The principal looked at the coach with confusion, "Wait I thought it was control tower."

"Apparently the team liked control spire because they're calling him that now." The coach said with a shrug.

_**End Flashback**_

"Well that was the third reason why I came over." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"What project?" Davis said with a gulp.

"Oh you'll see." Kiyoshi said with an innocent smile, "In 3, 2, 1." As Kiyoshi counted down with his fingers, the speakers around the school crackled to life.

"Attention students, this is Kiyoshi Yuu co-captain of the soccer team with an important announcement. Now all you girls and some guys have come to a very wrong conclusion about Taichi Yagami, friend and Captain of mine. The girls' hopes of dating Tai were squashed when it was revealed that he was gay. Now unfortunately to some guys out there, those rumours are 100% false and disproven by me. So I assume all the girls in the crowd are now hatching ways to get his attention but I will provide my special brand of help to your plight. We will play a game of tag between Tai and the Mini-Tai, Davis. The rules are as follows, the first girl to catch either one of them today, wins a date with either one of their choosing. Now wait there is more, you can give the other one you didn't pick to one of your friends. Remember Davis is basically a younger version of Tai and is 'fresh meat' if you know what I mean, ladies. Now the final rule is if Davis survives till the end of school, and makes it to soccer practice he is safe. Also if you capture him, I need you to return him to the soccer field. I don't want him lost now. Taichi is free reign for the whole day and if you catch him please return him to the pizza place after school. I will sorely miss him if you take too long. Now the two fine gentlemen will get a good one minute head start and then the hunt is on. That is all ladies and gents, this is Kiyoshi Yuu signing off."

The cafeteria went silent as everyone turned to look at Tai, Davis and Kiyoshi. The first to break the silence was Tai as he glared daggers at Kiyoshi and yelled, "You are so dead Kiyo!"

Kiyoshi just smiled sweetly at Tai and Davis and said "You have 30 seconds left."

"God dammit Kiyo I will kill you!" Taichi screeched.

"20 seconds." Kiyoshi said dully.

"Arggh" Taichi yelled as he and Davis fled from the cafeteria.

After 20 seconds the speakers blared and Kiyoshi opened his mouth and said. "Go."

The cafeteria emptied as girls ran through the doors chasing after the two. Other girls sat and waited as they planned their strategy. The digidestined looked at Kiyoshi, some displaying annoyance, other grimacing, and some laughing.

Kiyoshi walked over to Mimi and said, "Well now you owe me since I just got us an A on the sociology project."

Mimi giggled at him, "Hmm I wonder what I should give you in return."

Kiyoshi shrugged, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Mimi sat there and considered what she would do, and after a while a smile appeared on her lips and she said, "I know how about a kiss!"

"What!" screamed a voice from behind a laptop as Koushiro turned to face Mimi.

Mimi smiled and said, "A kiss silly." Mimi turned to Kiyoshi and smiled at him. Kiyoshi kneeled down to Mimi's level and she blew him a kiss.

The other digidestined fell out of their seats at Mimi's action as Kiyoshi smiled and said, "Aww thank you Mimi."

Sora was the first to respond with a loud "Oh please you're probably disappointed, that it wasn't a real kiss."

Kiyoshi frowned, "Why would I want that type of kiss from Mimi? She likes pink far too much for my liking."

Mimi giggled and replied "Yeah I would never want a kiss from Kiyo. He's far too much of man whore for my liking."

Kiyoshi grabbed his heart with fake hurt on his face "Hey its Mr Man whore or Man whore sempai to you missy." As Kiyoshi flicked Mimi across the forehead.

Kiyoshi's smile eventually turned to a frown again as he turned to Sora and said "All silliness, aside. I am greatly offended that you assumed that I treat women that way. I actually consider Mimi a good friend, and that's a really dear thing to me. Not many girls I talk to actually want to be just 'friends' with me. It's hard to find a girl that doesn't consider me in that way."

Sora face shot down at Kiyoshi's remark. Kiyoshi turned back to Mimi and added. "Besides, Mimi likes someone else."

Mimi smiled and turned to Koushiro and said "Koushiro you got so defensive for me, my little brave knight. Here I'll give you a kiss to make you feel better." Mimi said with a giggle.

Koushiro quickly went red and stammered, "No Mimi that is quite alr..." before he could finish his sentence he was cut off as Mimi grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply on the lips. Koushiro's mind went blank as he tried to understand what was happening. After a while he decided to just kiss her back and after a few seconds they broke their first kiss.

Koushiro was the first to break the silence as he said one word "Wow."

Mimi giggled and said "You free tonight, there's a new movie that I've been dying to see with a certain boy."

Koushiro sighed "It's another romantic comedy isn't it."

Mimi giggled louder "Well I don't think my boyfriend would mind going with me that much would he?"

Koushiro stammered, "Boyfriend?"

"Of course silly." Mimi said as she pecked Koushiro on the lips. "Oh and you can't bring your laptop." She added.

Kiyoshi smiled and turned to Yamato and said. "So the second member of our little group is slowly leaving you in the dust."

"Hmm what do you mean?" Yamato grumbled at Kiyoshi.

"What do you think I got Tai to do that Davis would be willing to bet on. Well more like convince Tai to lose." Kiyoshi said with a sharp click of his teeth.

"Oh screw off Kiyoshi." Yamato snarled.

"Oh don't be like that Mato. I could help you lose that 'cherry' if you truly ask nicely cherry boy." Kiyoshi chuckled.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Yamato yelled in frustration.

"Mato or cherry boy?" Kiyoshi asked in mock confusion.

"Either of them!" Yamato screamed at Kiyoshi.

"Well Taichi is leaving you in the dust buddy and he managed it on the first date, on his first time. That even impressed me. Overall your total value on the scoreboard is slowly declining my boy. Davis or Ken might actually take your place in the rankings." Kiyoshi said with a smirk.

"Kiyoshi you should stop playing around with Taichi's feelings. I will seriously hurt you if you hurt him." Yamato said threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever cherry boy." Kiyoshi said as he walked away casually waving him off.

"I am not a god dam virgin." Yamato yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kiyoshi turned and smiled at Yamato and said "You really shouldn't have said that Mato."

"I will say whatever I dam well want to say." Yamato snarled.

"Ahem." a very angry female voice said next to Yamato.

Yamato turned to look at his girlfriend Sora whose face was beet red. Yamato gulped nervously, "Oh shit."

"So Yamato, tell me about this woman you've lost your virginity to. I would love to hear about this girl that you've haven't told me about." Sora smiled venomously.

Iori turned to Kiyoshi and looked at him curiously as he casually walked away. "Still causing problems Kiyo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Iori." Kiyoshi said with fake innocence. "Oh yeah my Sensei will be able to make it today but I can't make it. Sorry Iori." Kiyoshi smiled sadly.

"No problem Kiyo, you should run before Sora decides to murder you as well." Iori replied with mild humour.

"You are quite right. Good night ladies and gentlemen."Kiyoshi said as he bowed and quickly exited the cafeteria before someone could respond.

The digidestined had many thoughts running through their head as they struggled to grasp what exactly happened.

_**TK's POV**_

I don't know if I hate Kiyoshi right now. He might have just saved my life but I think he just got Yamato into trouble with Sora. I think I'm going to like him, hopefully his little prank on Tai will allow me to live a little bit longer. Dying before I graduate from high school is not a very entertaining idea.

_**Hikari's POV**_

Did Kiyoshi just hook up Davis and my brother with most of the student body? Poor Tai and Davis. On the other hand I don't have to protect my boyfriend from my brother for at least a little while. That boy is such a jerk to Yamato and he has Davis and Tai running around the school from a horde of girls. I hope they'll be alright.

_**Ken's POV**_

Oh man, I don't like how ominous that training regiment sounded like. It seemed like Tai was really serious. Poor Davis he's going to have to run from a bunch of girls and do the training.

_**Miyako's POV**_

Ken looks so worried; I hope that he's going to be okay. If that man hurts my Ken in the training, I swear I am going to hunt him down and hurt him a hundred times worse.

_**Iori's POV**_

So Kiyoshi is up to his old tricks again. That was really sneaky with Mimi and Yamato. I feel bad for Yamato, it seems that Kiyoshi has plans for him and that's never a good sign. I wonder why he's so interested in Davis and Tai though. It's a shame that he can't make it today. Grandpa may hide it but he really does like Kiyoshi, which is why he is constantly arguing with him about what he uses his training for.

_**Mimi's POV**_

Well Kiyo's plan worked better than I thought. I definitely owe him a bento for what he did. I feel a little bit bad for Koushiro though, but I hope that the kiss made it up for him. Now I'm curious why Kiyoshi always makes fun of Yamato. It seems that he always loves taking a crack at him. I mean sure he makes fun of everyone, but with Yamato it's like he goes out of his way to. Oh. Kou is going to love the romantic comedy and I finally can talk to him without that stupid laptop of his.

_**Koushiro's POV**_

I have no idea what happened, I'm not even sure I want to understand it either. All I know is I'm dating Mimi and her lips taste like peaches. Apparently I've been pulled into watching a romantic comedy. I really hope that the movie is actually entertaining but with Mimi anything is entertaining.

_**Yamato's POV**_

I hate him. Arghhh he gets me all riled up just like he's begging me for me to fight back. If I open my mouth to argue he just turns it all against me or flirts at me until I'm too embarrassed to fight back. Now people would look at me funny and say why don't you just punch him out. There was one time someone got into a fight with Kiyoshi and it ended horribly. Kiyoshi didn't even touch him he just kept dodging the guy's swings while he made fun of the guy; and when the guy got too tired to continue he just casually walked away with his irritating smirk. I've never seen him display any anger towards anyone which is incredibly unnerving. He is a really scary person, he breaks as many rules as he dam well pleases and no one stops him because their afraid of what he can do. It doesn't matter though, if he's using Tai for his own entertainment and hurts him. I'll never forgive him! Speaking of never forgiving people, I should check to see how pissed off Sora is at me. "Sora dear, I'm sorry I said that. Are we okay?" I said to her with a whimper. Her face still maintained the same anger on it, which was definitely not a good sign.

"Oh I'm just fine Mato." She spit out venomously. As I tried to say something to calm her down; some of Sora's tennis team happened to walk by. "I'll see you later Mato, I'm going to go talk to my teammates. Don't wait up." She replied as she walked away with her teammates. "Dam." I cursed out as she left the cafeteria. "I'm going to have to do a lot for her to forgive me." I thought.

"Sorry guys I have to work on apologizing to Sora." As I pardoned myself from the other digidestined as I left the cafeteria.

The other digidestined nodded as they drifted back to small conversation as the awkwardness from the table slowly dissipated.

_**Sora's POV**_

Kiyoshi is yet again creating problems and he decides that he wants to make Yamato say stupid things. Worst off is that he pulled Tai and Davis into one of his stupid little games. I mean he even got Tai to lose his virginity. At least that's what I think he meant when he said that. He may have just said it to piss off Yamato. It doesn't matter he's bullying Tai into doing stuff he doesn't want to do. I'm just as mad at Yamato though. He took so much offense that he was being called a virgin that he had to lie about it just to prove something to Kiyoshi. I mean I thought he respected my decision that I wanted to wait until I was married but the way he flipped out at being accused of being a virgin, I'm not so sure anymore. I really want to talk to Tai about this. Oh yeah... I can't because Kiyoshi has him fleeing for his life. Stupid Kiyoshi, stupid Yamato... and stupid Tai.

_**General POV**_

Up on the roof, Kiyoshi was resting on the fence deep in thought. Without thinking he casually whipped out a cigarette and lit it as he sighed deeply. "So that worked out better than I thought. I put a decent hole in Yamato and Sora's relationship for now. "He thought as he took another drag.

"Now I'm not sure how jealous Sora and Tai's sister are but at least progress has been made. With Sora she seems to be worried for Tai which means the next few stages will be very effective. Now I only wish I could make it so easy for Davis. That sister of Tai's is ridiculously good at hiding her feelings; she didn't even crack that much from my actions. Sure she seemed a little mad at me but so did most people in their group. Good news is Tai is doing an excellent job of causing problems in his sister's relationship. Overprotective big brother works every time. "Kiyoshi contemplated with a grin.

Kiyoshi seemed to finally notice that he was actually smoking and with some irritation he stomped out the remainder of his cigarette. "Sigh these things are harder to quit then I thought." Kiyoshi grumbled.

Kiyoshi's reached into his pocket and pulled out his 'casual' phone and as he flicked it open a monotone voice sounded out. "You have 200 new messages." With a tch, Kiyoshi clicked a few buttons and the monotone voice sounded out "Delete all messages." Kiyoshi tapped 'yes' and said with a chuckle, "Sorry ladies. I found something to do that is far more interesting to me right now."

With a skitter of his fingers he phoned Davis and after five rings Davis answered. "Hey Kiyo. What's up?" Davis said with a ragged breath.

"Davis you and Tai haven't been caught yet?" Kiyoshi asked with a slight tut.

"No not yet." Davis said happily. A loud voice sounded on the other end. "Give me that phone Davis. Now."

Kiyoshi sighed inwardly as Tai's voice rang into his ears "Kiyoshi you are dead meat."

"Tai good to hear from you. How are you?" Kiyoshi responded cheerfully.

"Oh good. Except for the fact that a bunch of girls; chased us out of school and onto the streets. We just barely escaped from them. Besides that were doing just fine." Taichi answered angrily.

"Hmm couldn't grab your bike." Kiyoshi asked curiously.

"No the girls were watching it like a hawk." Taichi said sadly

"Well you guys have got two options." Kiyoshi said seriously.

"Fine what are you offering Kiyo. I really don't think we can keep this up." Taichi said with a heavy sigh.

"First option is you keep running and eventually one of them catches you." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"Pass." Said two voices.

"The other is you go to a disclosed location that I give you and I pick two very nice girls that will get to go on a date with you." Kiyoshi said with another grin.

"Do we get a third option?" Taichi sighed in frustration.

"Nope." Kiyoshi said with a pop of the p. "Tai just believe in me, Sora has noticed you and with this she eventually won't be able to avoid her jealously."

"Fine Kiyo. When I get to the pizza place though, we are going to have a nice long chat about all of this." Taichi said with a growl.

"Got it. The location is my house; Davis has a key on him. Oh and try and play nice." Kiyoshi said with chuckle.

"Okay bye Kiyo." Taichi said with a grimace.

"Bye." Kiyo said as he ended the call.

Kiyoshi's finger ripped across the keyboard as he texted the girls that he had in mind. As Kiyoshi closed his phone, the bell signalling the end of lunch sounded. With a big grin Kiyoshi walked off the roof and said. "Your move Mr. Ishida."

_**Yamato's POV**_

That's just great, Sora is avoiding me and if I try to talk her she just gives me a dirty look and walks off in a huff. I really screwed up I guess. As the last bell rang and people began to crowd the halls, I saw Sora through the crowd. I struggled to catch up to Sora as she quickly walked off to practice. "Sora wait" I yelled out, but either she didn't hear me or she just chose to keep walking as she disappeared from my sight. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath. I guess I have to go to band practice. Suddenly I realized the one way I could get Sora to forgive me, but my band mates would be really pissed. "Its fine Sora is more important than one band practice." I thought, as I walked to my band's practice room.

_**Kiyoshi's POV**_

I had my little Kouhais run the regular course set up; that coach implemented as I had Ken help me practice my goal keeping. With a dive I caught the final soccer ball and I quickly called the team in from the regular practice. "Okay ladies, now's it's for some fun practice."I said with an evil grin plastered on my face. The entire junior members groaned at that as Ken had been quick to warn them about my little training regiment.

Davis came running on to the field with a huff and said "Made it."

With a grin I said "Glad you could make it to part of my practice. Good news is that this will just be a light one."

The team sighed in relief and as I looked more closely at Davis and noticed some interesting things on his neck. "Davis are those hickeys on your neck." I said with a chuckle.

"No" Davis said with a blush, as the rest of team, laughed at his expense.

"Anyways." I turned to look at Ken who was looking at me with slight annoyance, probably for poking fun at Davis, or maybe because I'm responsible for the hickeys.

"So Ken how many laps can you do in half an hour?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"I haven't ever kept count on that." Ken replied sheepishly.

"Well you guys have half an hour to run laps." I said with glee.

Loud groans echoes around the field. "Oh and there is a prize for the top 3 who finish the most laps." I said.

"I'm going to go eat my lunch, while you guys do that." I said with a wave of my hand as I walked off.

I yelled out loudly, "Get started and I am watching to make sure you actually do them, or I will dish out a particularly cruel punishment."

Most of the boy started to sprint at that statement.

_**Sora's POV**_

My practice was terrible I couldn't concentrate on my game as I slowly lost each scrimmage. My form kept slipping, to the point the coach told me to take a break. Tai who would usually come to watch my practices and cheer me on wasn't there. I mean, I knew he wouldn't because he was being chased by half the female members of the school but I still hoped he might show up. There was the one time where he had missed school for a week because of the flu but he still managed to show up for my games. Even some of the girls who were after Tai were here. They figured that Tai would show up here despite the circumstances. After all he was always there for us. As I slumped down on the bench, I realized something, when was the last time I was there for him. It's been a month since I supported him during a soccer game. Just because it's been tough around Tai, doesn't mean that I should limit my time with him. This is sad I got into a fight with my boyfriend of 3 years and I've been ignoring my best friend. As practice wound down, I got off the bench and decided to head home. Before I could leave the area my boyfriend came running up to me.

"What is it Yamato." I said with a sigh.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date." Yamato said sheepishly.

"Don't you have band practice?" I said with slight annoyance.

"Well I told my band mates that my girlfriend was more important than a practice." Yamato said with a smile.

"Then why weren't you watching my practice, not even Tai could make it." I said with sadly.

"Really, why not?" Yamato asked with confusion.

"Uh him being chased around by most of the girls in our school; might be why."I said with a huff.

"I still thought he would show up. Anyways the reason why I didn't show up was because I made some stuff" Yamato said as he opened his backpack. In his bag was a bunch of containers filled with food. "I figured that we could have a picnic." Yamato said with a smile. "Kinda my way of saying sorry for being silly during lunch and not having a lot of time for you."

"Thanks Yamato, that's really sweet." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm willing to cancel some of my practices for you, so we can spend more time together. You deserve that much." Yamato said with a smile.

"Well let's go." I yelled as I ran ahead while Yamato struggled to catch up. At least one problem was fixed, now I just need to deal with a bigger problem.

_**General POV**_

Unbeknownst to the two of them was the fact that they were being watched. A young man with black spiked hair sat on the edge of the roof; past the chain link fence; staring down at the tennis court. He was eating his 3rd box of bento as he sat there legs dangling off the edge with an evil smile.

"Well played Ishida." Kiyoshi said as he put more rice into his mouth.

"I'm happy that you will be a challenge and provided me with entertainment as I ate my meal." Kiyoshi said as he finished his last bento and placed it with his left over containers.

"But it doesn't matter Ishida, the cracks have already begun to form and eventually you will not be able to repair the damage." Kiyoshi said with a chuckle.

"You will lose Ishida, you will eventually lose." Kiyoshi said with a hearty laugh.

"I see you found something to entertain yourself Ki." A voice said from behind Kiyoshi.

"Kyle." Kiyoshi acknowledge the raven haired American in the black suit casually standing on top of the chain link.

"This isn't really part of your job as Beschützerr is it Ki." Kyle said with a laugh.

"Must you be so silly?" Kiyoshi said with a grimace.

"Yes, yes I will. Anyways I felt it appropriate since there was a leak in Germany." Kyle said with a sigh.

"How bad?" Kiyoshi asked with concern.

"Only scouts, the old man there took care of it." Kyle said grimly.

Kiyoshi grunted in acknowledgement.

"They've begun to move." Kyle added.

"I've known for a while now. I can feel them slithering around in the darkness, probing for holes, looking for them." Kiyoshi said with a slight shiver.

"How long?" Kyle asked with concern.

"I don't know." Kiyoshi said sadly. "What's a soldier doing here, Kyle?" Kiyoshi added with curiosity.

"You know why. They will eventually come here and you need all the help you can get." Kyle said with a smile.

"You want one." Kiyoshi said as he took a drink of a beer.

"Lamest use of your powers ever." Kyle said with a laugh.

"Do you want one or not."Kiyoshi said mild annoyance.

"I'll pass. I don't how you can drink that strong shit. It takes like wood." Kyle said in disgust.

"You know why." Kyle said with mild anger on his voice.

"Sorry Ki." Kyle said apologetically.

"Its fine, Kyle. It's not your fault, it's all mine." Kiyoshi said with a sigh as he drank a second beer.

"You envy them don't you?" Kyle said.

"No, I worry for them." Kiyoshi said sadly.

"Yeah I know what you mean, they think there flying but there just falling." Kyle said with a knowing smirk.

"On the other hand." Kyle said with glee as he dived off the fence toward the pavement below.

As Kyle disappeared from Kiyoshi's view, Kiyoshi cracked a grin, as a crow shot upwards towards the sky and crowed. "We can fly."

As Kyle flew off into the distance, Kiyoshi smiled sadly and said. "You got it wrong Kyle. They truly have the potential to fly. We on the other hand are just in free fall and some of us have finally seen the ground rushing up towards. Or we have already hit the ground and crash and burned."

Kiyoshi took one last sip of his beer and added."And the ones who crashed and survived just got back on their feet and hurled ourselves off a cliff again. Just to see if we can finally fly." As Kiyoshi finished the beer in his hand, it slowly became more and more transparent, until it ceased to exist. "Just how many times have I've kept jumping off." Kiyoshi said with a sigh.

_**Takeru's POV**_

It was nice walking home with Hikari but I was more worried about Tai appearing out of nowhere and murdering me. I've been worried about Davis. He seems to be really sad about something, or maybe he's not. Hard to tell with Davis. I should talk to Ken about this; I don't want to hurt Davis' feelings.

As I walked into my house I noticed that things seemed to be in different places than they were before. Was the TV always over there? Why does it feel like everything has been moved around? "I guess it's nothing." I said with a shrug. As I went to my room for a nap, I began to notice that Patamon and Gabumon were nowhere to be seen. With a sigh I plopped down on my bed and slowly went to sleep.

I did not know how long I was out for but something was dripping continuously on the back of my neck. I put my hand onto my neck and felt something sticky and slimy. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand and saw... peanut butter. My eyes snapped up towards the ceilings and what I saw left me speechless. There was peanut butter; mayonnaise and what looked like relish smeared along my ceiling. As I realized what had transpired, I screamed out "PATOMON! Why is there peanut butter on my ceiling!"

_**Davis' POV**_

As I ran around the field I did my best to keep up with Ken. I was not going to lose, I'm pretty sure I knew what the punishment for not placing in the top 3 is and I definitely do not want to do it. As I ran around the field Wormmon and Veemon yelled encouragement from their respective back packs. There were still some people who were not part of the soccer team watching so they were hiding until after practice. "How much longer do we have Ken?" I shouted out with a gasp.

"Not much longer." Ken said with mild discomfort evident in his voice. After Ken had spoken, Kiyoshi walked onto the field and yelled out "Okay boys' good job. Meet me in the changing room."

As Kiyoshi walked off, some of the soccer players collapsed, while others including Ken and I slowly walked to the shower for some warm water. After a warm shower and a nice change of clothes I shuffled into the changing room and took a seat besides Ken. Kiyoshi cleared his throat as if to speak but was quickly interrupted by two bouncing digimon screaming out "Cookies! Cookies! Kiyo give us cookies!" I chuckled at their actions and thought, "Digimon great at interrupting people."

With a sigh Kiyoshi reached into his bag and pulled out two containers. He quickly handed one to Demi-Veemon and said "Chocolate Chip for you little guy and peanut butter cookies for you Wormmon." As the two digimon devoured the cookies, Kiyoshi turned to the group with a grin. "Okay so Ken, Davis, and Charlie won and... Wait where is Charlie at?" Kiyoshi asked in confusion.

"Oh he's passed out on the ground on the field." Ken said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Why are you so mad Ken?" Kiyoshi asked in confusion.

"Well besides the practice I'm still kinda pissed off that the soccer team, decided to change your name from control tower of the field to the control spire of the field." Ken said with major annoyance.

"That was mostly the seniors' decision on that, anyways it's kinda catchy." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"It is pretty catchy." I said to assure Ken that we didn't do it to spite him.

"You do know that I'm still not completely over all that I did right?" Ken said sadly which made me cringe.

I never knew Ken was that upset about that still, I should make sure he's alright after this meeting.

"Ken the past is the past, if you can't move on, you'll never get to see how beautiful the future is. Anyways it doesn't matter it sounds too cool to stop using it." Kiyoshi said with a laugh.

"You were that close to being sentimental." I said with a laugh.

"I try my best kid." Kiyoshi said with a grin as Ken began to smile a bit.

"So guys we are going to meet up with the seniors for some pizza." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

All the juniors cheered at this except Ken who asked with confusion. "Wait the pizza place is a half an hour walk."

"It's fifteen minutes if you run." Kiyoshi said with a laugh.

Everyone began to groan at the revelation but Kiyoshi continued "But the top three get to ride with me on the way there. I told you it would be a good prize." Kiyoshi said with a grin.

"Well start moving guys, or the seniors will eat all the pizza." Kiyoshi said with a laugh as the juniors quickly ran out of the locker room.

"Ken and Davis, I'll meet you at the car I need to go grab Charlie." Kiyoshi said as he ran off to the field.

As Ken and I walked to the field with our Digimon, in tow, I turned to him and asked, "You alright Ken."

"Yeah I'm fine." Ken said with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Your still beating yourself up about it aren't you." I said sadly.

"Yeah I am." Ken said with a frown.

"Well don't be, Kiyo was right with what he said, the past is in the past and the person you are now is one of the kindest people I ever met." I said with pride.

"Thanks Davis." Ken said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. So when you going to ask out Miyako?" I said knowingly.

"What..?" Ken stuttered out quickly.

"Well she likes you, you like her almost as much. So why haven't you asked her out yet." I said with a smile.

"I don't deserve her." Ken said with a sigh.

"Ken that's not true. Not even close. If anything Miyako isn't the one that deserves you since she's such an evil woman." I said with a laugh.

"Hey that's not true. Miyako is an honest and very sincere person." Ken said with annoyance.

"You mean loudmouth. Good for you, defending your girl though." I said with a laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ken yelled out in frustration.

"Oh who's your girlfriend?" came a voice from behind them.

Kiyoshi was behind us with a young brown haired teenager draped over his shoulders. I quickly decided to respond to the question with, "Oh Ken's little love interest is Miyako Inoue."

Kiyoshi whistled and said, "Good job Ken she's pretty cute."

Ken quickly responded in frustration "I don't like her that way."

"Oh then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out." Kiyoshi said with a grin.

Ken responded with a yell, "No you can't!"

"Oh why not?" Kiyoshi said with a chuckle.

"Because... ummm... arghhhh." Ken screamed out in frustration as he stomped off towards Kiyoshi's car. Kiyoshi and I were laughing our asses off and I said with tears falling from my eyes. "You are such a dick Kiyo."

Kiyoshi stopped laughing to say."I do try."

As we approached the car and Kiyoshi unlocked the doors, Ken quickly got into the back of the car with a huff. The two digimon were quick to jump onto Ken's lap before the door closed. Kiyoshi unceremoniously dumped Charlie into the backseat as I grabbed the passenger seat. As Kiyoshi plopped down into the driver seat we headed off to the pizza place.

_**General POV**_

Kiyoshi's car pulled into the parking lot as 3 teens got out of the car. Ken said with concern, "Are we just going to leave Charlie in the car."

Davis smiled and said, "You have the heart to wake him or them for that matter?"

Ken shook his head, as the three of them stared at Charlie and the digimon. Charlie was lying down with his arms wrapped around Demi-Veemon as Wormmon curled up on top of his head.

"Well let's get inside." Kiyoshi said with a chuckle as the three of them made their way in.

The pizza place was filled with families of young kids or teenagers as cheesy music played in the background. As the three teens looked around for the team, Davis quickly saw the group of seniors working on their 5th box of pizza. Davis quickly shouted, "Hey leave some for me!" As he ran to the table.

Ken sighed, and looked at Kiyoshi and said "You coming Kiyo?"

"No you guys have fun; I need to do some work." Kiyoshi said with a warm smile.

"Okay Kiyo." Ken said.

Before Ken could walk to the table, Kiyoshi restrained his shoulder with one hand and said, "Ken, remember you are good person, and your past is in the past. Okay?"

"Okay Kiyo." Ken said with a smile.

As Ken walked over to the table Kiyoshi shouted, "When Davis is done stuffing his face. Tell him to come over here. I need to talk to him."

Kiyoshi slumped down in the corner of the room and quickly pulled out his 'business' phone. As Kiyoshi worked away on his phone, the seniors had begun competing to see who could eat the most slices. Davis was slowly catching up to them, while Ken looked at Davis with slight disgust as he shoved slices down his mouth. Eventually juniors came piling in stealing slices from the pile as the 20 boxes slowly decreased until there were none left.

"And the winner is me." Davis yelled out with a burp.

The seniors yelled out, "Let's order more pizza." Which had the juniors cheering along with them.

"I need to go talk to Kiyo guys." Davis said with a grin. As he slipped out some of the seniors were forcing more and more slices of pizza onto Ken's plate as they tried to get him to join their competition much to Ken's dislike.

Davis took a seat at Kiyoshi's table and waited for him to respond. With a sigh Kiyoshi put down his phone and said, "Hey you okay?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm having fun but I'm worried about being dragged on another date." Davis said with a groan.

"Well Tai should be here any minute and then we can talk about our next move." Kiyoshi said as he went back to his phone.

Almost as if on cue Tai came bursting into the pizza place and strolled up to Kiyo with a glare on his face. "Kiyoshi give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Taichi said with a snarl.

"Have a seat and I'll explain everything Tai." Kiyoshi said reassuringly.

"How can I stay calm when you blabbed to the table that I had sex and that you bet on it with Davis." Taichi said with a hiss.

"Whoa good job Tai! Wait that's not what we bet on." Davis said with a grin and mild confusion.

"Wait then what did you bet on?" Taichi asked.

"We bet if I could get you go to Karaoke with me and sing a few songs." Kiyoshi cut in as he took a sip of root beer.

"So why did you imply it in a way that I lost my virginity." Taichi said angrily.

"Well they now think that I'm either, manipulating you and convinced you into it, or they think I'm bull shitting them just to get a reaction. Regardless either one works or you can decide which one you want to play on." Kiyoshi said with a sigh.

"Okay Kiyoshi. Sorry I jumped the gun on that." Taichi said as he slumped down with a slight frown on his face.

"You still seem upset." Davis asked with a cock of his head.

"Yeah Kiyo set me up with my science partner." Taichi said with a groan.

"What's so bad about that?" Davis asked with curiousity.

"Her date detailed lots of shopping, while I held her bags. My back is still killing." Taichi said with a grimace.

Kiyoshi chuckled and said, "Sorry about that, but I chose her because she's such a good gossip."

"I assume that's a good thing." Taichi said.

"Well, Sora can't really ignore you now and maybe Hikari will take notice in you Davis." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"You know, I could technically murder both of you for trying to work an angle on my sister." Taichi said with an evil smile.

"Taichi sempai, you wouldn't would you?" Davis asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I'm more focused on murdering TK right now. If you start dating my sister though; you are on my KOS list as well." Taichi said with a laugh.

"Well the good news Davis, is with Taichi there, TK is much too scared to make much of a move on his sister, so you actually have a decent chance." Kiyoshi said that caused a grin to appear on Davis' face.

"Well thank you then Tai." Davis said with a smirk.

"I find this ironic, that in me driving off one boy, I'm giving the other one a chance at my sister." Taichi said with some annoyance

"Well let's move on from that; on to Sora. It seems that it is working quite well on your side; just keep up what I told you Tai and Sora will get more and more jealous. On the hand my side is making progress, but Yamato is a tough cookie to crack. He's going to be a good challenge." Kiyoshi said with an evil laugh.

"Do I really want to know what you did?" Taichi asked with a sigh.

"Well you'll find out anyways, better that your oblivious it to it though. Makes it seem less like your involved in it." Kiyoshi said as he finished his drink.

"I will tell you that I'm going to bring out the big guns now though." Kiyoshi said with a big evil grin.

"What is it?" Davis asked with a grin.

"Oh it's a person." Kiyoshi said as he checked his watch, "She will be here soon."

"Who is it?" Davis asked in curiosity while Taichi groaned, "Not another girl."

"Well Davis you and her are very close." Kiyoshi said with a fake innocent smile.

"Oh no." Davis said with a groan, "Not her."

Taichi realized who Kiyoshi was referring to, and in his head he thought. "Oh no, poor Yamato."

"I am talking about one Jun Motomiya."

_**Author Notes – I will be removing the previous author note and tldr it right now (I broke my dominant hand so slower updates). This chapter is a little silly at some parts, I know but if you have any complaints, I will try my best to answer them or give insight in to my thought process. Well people may be saying after this chapter that it seems to be getting a bit dark. Well good news is it won't get super dark until the final chapters. Will there be some angsty and some dark moments along the way to it yes. Oh forewarning the sequel to this will be really dark so will a few other parts of this series. So there we go, I'm really sorry that it took this long but this was surprisingly hard to write. If anyone cares I'm off painkillers for my hand and I'm slowly beginning to use it every now and then. Still hurts quite a bit. The good news is that next week is my college's equivalent of frosh week so no school, so that means more time for me write this. Now I do feel really bad about my updating speed on this chapter so I am going to provide something as a sorta apology thing (I was planning to do it anyway). Well as I said I was struggling on deciding if this would be a Takari or Dakari finish and I have an idea. You the audience will get to decide on who you want(If anyone cares that's why the Takari has been lacking and their feelings have been rather neutral). So there are 3 options, Takari, Daikari, and Daikeru. Now most people are going whoa wait a second there's a yaoi option. Well it's up there as well if you guys want it. So how does this work you may ask. This is how. Send me a pm or review picking your option. It's not based solely on votes. It is also based on how convincing your message is. Also if you wish for a digimon couple same basis. So the next chapter will be the digimon party, if you guys request it. It will be mostly silly and not really be that important to the plot. There will also be a little chapter which is Mimi and Koushiro's date to the movies (I might just include this with the digi party chapter). You guys have until the end of Sunday as I will take a look at the stuff and begin writing chapters on Monday. Oh yes one more thing, I do respond to pm's rather quickly, so if you have questions or something like that, well that's the best way to get information fast. Oh yes one last thing if it was not obvious already, the epilogue to season 2 didn't happen, not everyone knows about digimon and kids around the world did not get digimon. Everything else did happen. Now on to reviews.**_

_**KoumiLoccness- I don't dislike a Mimato, I just don't think I'll ever understand where it came from. As someone who first watched the dubbed before the subbed that is where I get my Jyoumi from but I'm happy that you don't hate Jyou (a lot of people do if they hate Jyoumi.) Well in Canada at least, it still is Taiora at least people around here who still enjoy digimon or nostalgia off of it. **_

_**Well here's my update Koumi sorry it took a little longer. I'm happy you actually think this is a good story (my negativity says it isn't whenever I write). The nostalgia is common. Heck I'm finally writing a story, and it just so happens to be my favourite show as a kid. It makes me feel old : (**_

_**Vigatus – I'm sorry I had to kill the Taichi/Catherine. The beauty of it is that she didn't get strung around for the whole story and then dropped like a rock. It was a quick bittersweet moment. The good news is she actually won't be killed off from the story. She will actually become close friends with Kiyoshi and Taichi. One other thing that I actually want to hear your opinion on. I was considering Catherine with Davis or TK and I thought I would like to hear what you had to say about it. On the other hand if you find that you do not want to pair her up with either she will still be in the story. Nothing wrong with self promotion, I am actually going to go through quite a few peoples' stories during this week and will finally not be lazy and actually review people. So you will probably see me reviewing that story since I actually like a Taichi/Catherine paring every now and then.**_

_**Thank you for the kind words my hand is getting better. Not as fast I wish it would though.**_

_**Kumo Fuzei – Thank you for going to the trouble to actually review each chapter that means quite a bit. I fixed the formatting and I hope it doesn't scare off people anymore : P Well if people attempt to chug their very first beer, I would be amazed if they didn't respond like Tai did. Thank you for convincing me to edit this.**_

_**I'm glad you like the OC, he is quite a character actually, and you may be surprised at some things. Better description in here I hope.**_

_**I'm happy that my writing actually seems to be more confident it means I'm improving, I hope. The three hands was a joke, not the best one but yes it was a joke. Well he is a plot element character as this chapter hinted at (by hinted I mean dropped an anvil off a roof hint). Kiyoshi is a joker, and kinda of an ass too but he does actually care about his friends, even if he doesn't show it in the best way. All my OC's that I create have elements of me in them, be they past, present, or what I want to be like in the future. Kiyoshi is not really a projection of me, but he does resemble some of my past traits and some of my present ones. I fixed the cigs thing silly me. I'm glad I took it to places you actually enjoyed and that means I am doing something right.**_

_**Kiyoshi is a deep character, but it requires a lot to drag it out of his shallow exterior personality that he puts up. Anyways I hope you enjoy my next chapter and I greatly enjoy the criticisms. **_

_**Supershooter – Well Kiyoshi is reliable, sorry that I did but the good news is the Taiora will actually happen before the end of this story, which means you will actually get a good amount of Taiora moments. I don't really care if you bash but I do respect someone stating a dislike for something I did in the story. It helps me understand how some people react to something that I write in the story. Your review in chapter 3 gave me some perspective on how you felt, about Tai's decision. After all Tai's decision some would support and other would chastise him for making that decision. Over all if you continue voicing how you feel about a chapter in a review I have nothing to complain about : )**_


	6. The Weight of Our Sins

_**AN – After an irritating case of writer's block, I am now back to writing again with a mostly functioning left hand. Yay. Anyways I guess I will address some things about the last chapter that people have pointed out and some things that I was unhappy about with regards to the chapter. When I wrote the chapter something felt off about it to me. I could not figure it out for the life of me what it was but Supershooter pointed it out rather well. I overused POV switching. Sorry still working on writing in general and each chapter is a learning experience. So I will tone down the POV's so the coherency and flow is a little better. Now on to things about the actual story. Well I guess I will provide answers to certain things and will talk about Kiyoshi. Okay I can understand how people think he is a dues ex machine character but he really isn't. Trust me he's not going to magically make a Daikari and a Taiora with his skills. Actually Kiyoshi is going to have some conflict with Tai towards the way he does things. So don't worry he won't god mode the relationships. Now the other point people think Kiyoshi may be too powerful as a character. In the scope of things he isn't even though he may appear powerful for most of this story. Also I guess I will point out that Kiyoshi is not evil per se. He is on the good side but his actions are definitely not the most pure. He is manipulative and all he cares for is efficiency, feelings come later. Which will cause aforementioned conflicts with Tai and the other digidestined. Some questions for Kiyoshi will be answered in this chapter, along with more questions being raised. Now that I explained a little bit about Kiyoshi and hopefully reassured some people about their concerns, I guess I will move on to the whole Davis X Hikari X TK things. If you have read my profile, I said some unkind things about season 2 TK. Well I felt ranty when I wrote that and yes I still like TK a bit, I'm more frustrated they didn't develop his character. It would have been really cool if he dark digivolved Patamon when he was angry which could of happened quite a few times through the story. Besides that Davis and TK do bug me some times but with TK he just bugs me a bit more. I'm not sure where I stand right now but if you support either couple and you don't get the one you were hoping for, you should be okay with how it turns out. One more thing before I go that some people might complain about is the fact that it is going the stereotypical Davis' team bashing him shtick (ie: dubbed digimon 02). Well it is and it isn't. The best example is that my friends and I love to make fun of each other but if we cross the line we tell each other. The problem with Davis in this story is he hides the fact that his feelings are hurt. So in the end it's more of a mutual problem with their friendships but Davis has to establish how he feels about certain things. Consider it more a mix of subbed and dubbed Davis. Oh yes about mixing subbed and dubbed. Jyou is reliability and Mimi is purity. Honest reason purity works better with the story and reliability just works with Jyou really well. Well there is my long author note which means I probably won't have a long bottom one and with that I'm off to write chapter 6 "The Weight of Our Sins" (Also I don't own digimon blah blah).**_

_**General POV**_

"My sister! Why the hell would you call my sister here!" Davis yelled in frustration.

Before Davis could open his mouth to complain more, a fist came smashing down over the top of his head. "Owww. That hurt." Davis groaned.

"Well that's what you get for being a little brat." A voice said.

Tai, Davis and Kiyoshi turned to see Jun Motomiya glaring at her younger brother with a frown on her lips.

"Hello Jun how are you?" stated Kiyoshi with a smile.

"Fine Kiyo. I sincerely hope you did not call me over just to beat my brother." Jun commented with a crack of her knuckles.

Davis rubbed his head in pain as Kiyoshi smiled and replied, "No I'm just wondering if you still have some contacts in Yamato's fan base."

"Yeah I do, why would you need that?" Jun questioned.

Kiyoshi yawned and answered with a wave of his hand, "It's not that important."

"Well I'll email you the information then Kiyo." Jun said with a smile.

"Wait Jun why are you just agreeing to this? You do know that Kiyo is going to use the information to mess with Yamato? I thought you obsessed with him?" Davis exclaimed.

"I got over him a long time ago little brother. I dated some other people made some new friends and it didn't matter so much anymore." Jun explained.

"Yeah I was one of them." Kiyoshi coughed out.

Taichi stared at Kiyoshi with surprise and said, "Wait you and Jun... dated?"

"What the hell. Why would you have sex with my sister?" Davis hissed at Kiyoshi.

Davis' response was met with a quick fist to the back of his head from his sister and a very audible groan from Kiyoshi. "Why the fuck does everyone think that all my relationships revolve around sex?"

Davis raised his hand as if to answer the question but quickly lowered it when Kiyoshi and his sister cast him glare. "You do not need to answer that. I know why it's just incredibly frustrating to listen to day in and day out." Kiyoshi explained with a sigh.

Taichi cleared his throat and continued talking, "So how long were you guys a couple and how did it happen?"

Kiyoshi smiled and responded, "I believe it was about 8 months or so."

Jun smiled sadly and elaborated, "Well I was a little depressed and single, so some of my friends dragged me to a restaurant to meet some boys."

"We met, we talked about stuff and we decided we should try dating." Kiyoshi added.

"So what happened between you two?" Davis implored.

"Well we had some conflicts of interest and we decided to just be friends." Jun replied to his brother.

"Mostly because someone tried to change someone." Kiyoshi grumbled.

"Hey! Those things you do to yourself are self destructive Kiyo. I was only trying to make sure you live for a long time." Jun retorted.

"Yeah I know, I know. Whatever." Kiyoshi responded with disinterest.

"Kiyo you are insufferable." Jun snarled.

Taichi looked on with worry and asked Jun, "Wait what's wrong with Kiyo?"

"Oh nothing, except the fact that he is a massive alcoholic!" Jun cried out.

"I am not!" Kiyoshi replied with a huff.

"Oh really are you drunk right now?" Jun demanded.

"A little." Kiyoshi said with a shrug.

"How much is a little?"Jun asked

"Two beers or so in the hour. It's no big deal." Kiyoshi shrugged.

"No big deal! Kiyoshi Yuu all you drink is heavy alcohol. Are you ever not drunk?" Jun yelled.

"No I always have at least one beer in me." Kiyoshi responded with disinterest.

Before Jun could respond to Kiyoshi statement, Davis cried out with a pale face, "Wait so that means you were driving us over here while drunk?"

"Uh yeah. Not like it matters I do everything mildly drunk" Kiyoshi responded with surprise at the question.

Before Jun could yell at Kiyoshi, Tai was faster, "What the hell Kiyo? You could have got into an accident and hurt someone."

"I still don't see what the big deal is I've been driving for years drunk and I've never had problems." Kiyoshi retorted and added, "Besides don't expect me to change that. Drinking is something I always done and I'm not ready to stop anytime soon."

"I know Kiyo that's something that you don't want to change but what about your smoking, how have you been with that?" Jun sighed.

"I'm down to two packs a day." Kiyoshi grumbled as he pawed at his phone.

"That's good Kiyo." Jun declared happily.

Davis looked at Jun with shock, "Wait how's that good? Jun did you hit your head again?"

Jun glared at Davis, "Are you trying to see how long it takes to get knocked out by me?"

Davis crossed his arms with a huff and began to grumble what was most likely some very unkind words about his sister. Taichi looked at the scene and continued where Davis left off. "Jun, I'm still curious how that is a good thing, especially since he promised me he would try and quit." Taichi finished his statement with a withering glare at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi hardly acknowledged the glare as he went back to playing around with his phone, trying to avoid the conversation. After a minute of awkward silence, Kiyoshi groaned and replied, "I used to smoke between 4-5 packs a day sometimes 6 if I was having a particularly stressful day."

Taichi stared at Kiyoshi with concern and said, "Why don't you seek help for your problems? I'm sure your parents are concerned for you?"

Jun smacked her palm across her face which caused, Davis and Taichi to look at her with concern and confusion. She quickly looked at Kiyo and saw what she feared. Kiyoshi stopped playing with his phone as his body stiffened. To anyone who was not looking for it. It would seem as if Kiyoshi was just bored with his phone but in reality Taichi had struck a raw wound. Jun stared at Kiyoshi eyes the one piece of him that told the truth about his feelings. The normally impassive, humorous or arrogant stare was replaced with inner turmoil. His eyes showed his sadness a hidden rage as they ran through his emotions. If someone had blinked they would have missed this sign of weakness. The eyes quickly reverted back to normal disinterest.

Kiyoshi cleared his throat and replied, "My parents are dead Tai."

Taichi face quickly shot to face Kiyoshi's and he opened his mouth to apologize but was quickly silenced by a raise of Kiyoshi's hand.

"Don't worry Tai. They died a long time ago when I was only five. I can hardly remember them. Heck I can't even remember their first names." Kiyoshi chuckled.

"But."

"Don't worry. It's no big deal. You didn't know and that's completely alright. I have a lovely grandpa, who is very busy with work out of the country. That is why I have so much freedom with my actions." Kiyoshi reassured Taichi.

Jun snorted in disgust, "Sure he's a great guy. Nothing but a warmonger and evil businessman."

"Jun, what the Hell! That's not nice. That's Kiyoshi's grandpa!" Davis yelled.

Kiyoshi chuckled a little, "Oh it's not a problem he's been called much worse. After all the old man is Athsushi Dai owner of Dai Armaments and Ammunition Coroporation."

Taichi and Davis paled at the name. He was on every news reel at least once a week. The monster who owns 90% of all ammunition and weaponry manufacturing and trade around the world. He was called many things but the one name that he was always referred to time and time again was The Merchant of Death. As the realization slowly sunk in, Davis quickly raised a valid question. "Wait Kiyoshi you and him don't have the same last name."

Kiyoshi stared dumbly at Davis and confessed, "I'm adopted Davis. I chose to keep my last name. Kinda a reminder of my old family and he hasn't decided to reveal me as his heir yet. " Kiyoshi turned to Taichi and continued, "Anyways since I am his heir I do a lot work around here in Japan. I butt heads with annoying politicians, run the business..." Kiyoshi turned to Jun with a smile, "and deal with some lovely people who love to discuss the evils that my company does."

Jun opened her mouth as if to retort but was quickly silenced by Kiyoshi put her hand over Jun's mouth.

"That's quite enough. I am not going to play 21 questions any longer. Jun I did not invite you over to start a riveting conversation about my life and my so called 'problems'" Kiyoshi signified with sarcasm.

"But Kiyo." Jun cried out.

Jun was quickly cut off by Kiyoshi getting up and declaring. "Gentlemen and Jun, it was a pleasure but I do have business to attend to." As Kiyoshi scooted by Jun he patted her on the head affectionately which caused her to blush slightly and said, "Jun if you want a drink just tell them to put it on my tab."

"Good bye Kiyo." Jun croaked.

"Good bye." came the response as Kiyoshi left the building.

Kiyoshi walked towards his car and quickly got in with a slam of his door. He spun out of the parking lot with a screech of his wheels. Kiyoshi drove faster and faster down the streets as he grabbed a cigarette and quickly lit it. He moved across the city to the richer side of town and pulled into an above ground parking lot. With a sigh he stopped and got out of his car and stared out over the railing and puffed on his cigarette.

_**Back at the restaurant**_

Jun's sullenly took a sip of her drink that she ordered and seemed to be struggling not to cry. Davis and Taichi looked on with worry as Davis put a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder. "Jun you okay?" Davis whispered.

"No. I'm worried about Kiyo." Jun whispered.

Taichi sighed, "I'm sorry that I said what I did but Kiyoshi seemed okay about it."

"He wasn't." Jun replied with a brittle voice.

"I don't know what you mean Jun he seemed fine to me." Davis insisted.

"Kiyo doesn't like to show emotions. You won't see him express himself much unless he's being silly, or sarcastic but when you hit a raw area, Kiyo does show his pain. If you didn't look for it you wouldn't be able to see it since it comes and goes so fast. He may try to hide his feelings but his eyes give him away. They crack and you can see some of the real Kiyo but he always pushes back his feelings. I wish he would just let me in." Jun cried out.

"You love him don't you?" Taichi asked with concern.

_**The Parking Lot**_

Kiyoshi finished his cigarette and quickly stomped it out as a voice sounded down the room. "Do you love her?"

Kiyoshi turned and casually acknowledged Kyle as Kyle leaned against a pillar in his regular suit and hat. Before Kiyoshi could respond his phone rang and he quickly picked it up and answered "Hello."

"Yes what is it?"

"No I'm about to head on my way to deal with some politicians." Kiyoshi face twisting into disgust at the thought.

"How goes the prototype?"

Kiyoshi's face twisted into a snarl. "What do you mean there have been complications?"

"I understand the fucking complexity of it, I devised the designs and concept for it."

"No I understand that this will leap weaponry by about 50 years' technology wise."

Kiyoshi sighed, "Yes I understand that it means it takes time."

Kiyoshi's yelled, "The first time I and others made something like this, it was far more massive and far more destructive. It took us years to develop but we had to work from scratch and under a lot more pressure. I understand that this is difficult but finish the dam thing."

"Okay I'm sorry I got mad, after I finish bashing in some political opposition skulls in, I'll come take a look and see what I can do."

"Good bye. Remember this is important and it needs to be done quickly so we can begin mass production."

Kyle chuckled and asked, "The scientists not developing fast enough for your standards."

"Yes they need to finish much faster." Kiyoshi grumbled but he quickly smiled devilishly, "Hey you think if I tore off one of their heads that it would get them to work faster."

Kyle went to open his mouth but was quickly cut off by Kiyoshi, "You're right that would be a waste of valuable resources."

Kyle groaned, "You're not even talking to me anymore are you?"

"Kyle you say something?" Kiyoshi asked with a smirk.

"Never mind. Back to what I was saying do you love her?" Kyle asked again.

Kiyoshi smiled sadly and responded, "I care greatly for her but love? No I've lost the feeling a long time ago. She will make a great wife and mother someday though and most importantly she deserves someone far better than me."

_**The Resturant**_

Jun sighed, "I love Kiyo not sure what form of love. I may love him in that way but I might just love him like, I love you Davis."

"So do you knock Kiyo over the head for kicks as well?" Davis grumbled

"Not all the time." Laughed Jun.

Taichi frowned, "So did Kiyo break up with you?"

Jun smiled sadly and said, "No, I broke up with him."

Davis looked at his sister with confusion and stammered, "Wait you say you might love him but you broke up with him?"

"It wasn't because he was an alcoholic or a smoker, if that's what you think." Jun replied

"Then what was it?" Davis implored.

"It felt like we were hardly dating. We might kiss every now and then but it was nothing serious and never progressed. He just seemed to enjoy talking with me about my life. That was the worst part it felt like we were just friends or worse I was using him to get over my feelings towards Yamato." Cried Jun

"Weren't you." Taichi remarked.

"Maybe at the beginning but I soon lost interest in him. Kiyo helped me get over him. He would listen to me cry and talk about him with a smile on his face. He sat there and listened and listened and never complained. I would call him at 3 in the morning and he would reassure and tell me that I was wonderful person. Soon I stopped talking about Yamato but he would still ask me how I was doing or how I was feeling. He was always there for me but I was never there for him." Jun sighed.

"What do you mean? You are constantly trying to help him with his problems; it seems that he doesn't want your help from what I saw." Davis retorted.

"You don't get it. Why do you think drinks all the time even at school, why do you think he slips smokes whenever he can.?" Jun asked Taichi and Davis.

"Wait Kiyo doesn't drink at school?" Taichi declared.

"You know how Kiyo drinks a lot of water at school, especially during practice." Jun stated.

"Yeah." Taichi replied.

"That's not water." Jun revealed.

"Even if that's the case, he should smell of booze and smoke." Taichi countered.

"He usually hides the smell with cologne or Tabasco sauce in his gym bag. Anyways that's not the issue. Kiyoshi doesn't express himself and he doesn't talk about himself at all. The only reason why I found out that his parents are dead was because I made the same mistake you did Taichi. No matter how much I tried to talk to him about his life, the more walls I hit. I wanted to help him because I know that something happened to him that made him so distant. It's frustrating. He went out of his way to change for me to try and avoid the questions I was asking. He never drank around me and he never even touched a cigarette in front of me. He began hiding his addictions from me so I wouldn't be upset about his actions. So I broke up with him, he didn't want to open up with me and I couldn't take it anymore. "Jun divulged as she began to tear up.

Davis just stared at Jun sadly and went to give her a hug as Taichi stared on in mild shock. "Kiyo's has problems like that and I never knew. He's been trying to help me get with Sora and I've never really tried to get to know him that much. But that's going to change I'm going to be a friend to Kiyo and I'll try to get him to open up. That's the least I can do as a friend and if he isn't ready to tell me about his problems I can wait."

"So Kiyo is depressed and upset." Davis asked his sister. Jun nodded and Davis continued, "Is it about his parents?"

Jun wiped her eyes and replied, "It's not just that. That's one of the things that hurt him and closed off his feelings but I know there are others. I've seen him crack at certain points and he seems to dislike Yamato for a reason I haven't been able to figure out."

"Wait he hates Yamato?" Taichi stammered.

"Yeah. I don't know why, I asked him one time but he just said that he didn't like his face and the fact he hurt my feelings. Though I know there is a much bigger reason." Jun revealed.

"Jun don't worry with our help and Ken's too will get Kiyo to open up." Davis exclaimed.

"You can count me in." Tai emphasized with a pat of Jun's shoulders.

Jun looked at them and smiled, "Thanks guys. Kiyo is lucky to have some really good friends."

_**The Parking Lot**_

Kiyoshi gripped the railing as he stared down at the streets below. "You can't still forget your family." Kyle observed as he stood next to Kiyoshi.

"How can I forget? Not just my family. My friends. Their screams and cries that plague my mind. There blood on my hands as I watched in terror. The smells, the voices, the feeling of their cold bodies, the images of those atrocities I remember them all. I couldn't save them because I was too weak, too foolish and far too emotional. It haunts me whenever I close my eyes that I fear to blink."

Kiyoshi eyes darkened and he roared "They took them away from me! They destroyed my family not just once but TWICE! Those bastards destroyed everything I cared about and left me broken and alone."

Kiyoshi's grip tightened on the metal railing, "But they made one mistake." The metal bars began to darken. "They didn't finish me. They let me brood, regret, and grow even stronger."

The bars began to rust slowly spreading form Kiyoshi's hands. Kyle quickly let go of the bars and Kiyoshi began to laugh maniacally as he yelled his face twisted beyond recognition from his original expressions. "I'll kill them all." The rust spread to the bars and slowly spread to the ground. "I've become just as evil and twisted as they are." The rust spread to the whole bars as they groaned as if in tremendous pain. The ground and walls began to crack. "I will kill them and I will drag them down to hell with me from the weight of our sacrifices and the sins that I have committed. I will have my REVENGE." Kiyoshi's laughter turned more and more evil.

*RING RING*

The noise broke Kiyoshi from his declaration as his face quickly shot back to his regular impassive look. The cracks stopped spreading and the groans of the metal ceased to continue. Kiyoshi flipped open the phone and with a smile said, "Hello."

"Ah Catherine how are you?"

"I'm fine myself."

"Oh you are going to our school for the rest of the year."

"I'll try and be your guide just to help you out."

"Okay I'll see tomorrow."

"Have a good night."

Kiyoshi turned to Kyle with a smile and said sweetly, "Would you like to come with me to intimidate some politicians."

Kyle stammered, "Ah no. I'll do some scouting. Keep an eye on the Digidestined a bit."

"Okay have fun with that." Kiyoshi chuckled. As Kiyoshi left the building, Kyle looked at him with worry and thought. "We've made you a monster. It's not your fault you know. We have never blamed you for any of it. The road you're going down Ki will be a lonely one but we will follow you through it. Even if that road leads to hell itself we will accompany you still. After all that is the least we can do for the person who carries all our sins and our failures on his back. That is the least we can do for also being responsible for destroying you."

With a sigh Kyle closed his eyes and began to change. His body shrunk and from his back sprouted two black wings. His bones and muscles shrunk and twisted and in seconds stood a black crow. With a flap of his wings Kyle flew off with one final thought. "We will always follow you Ki, in life and even death."

Kiyoshi walked along the sidewalk and thought, "Wait I think I forgot something." With a sigh and shrug, he thought, "Eh I'll remember eventually."

_**The Restaurant**_

Ken came running up to the Tai and the others and asked, "Where Kiyo?"

"He left." Taichi answered.

"With his car?" Ken questioned nervously.

"Yeah what's so important about him leaving with his... oh no."Davis stuttered.

"What?" Taichi asked.

Davis and Ken looked at Tai and said, "We left the Digimon and Charlie in the car."

"Oh shit." Taichi swore.

Jun smiled and said, "Don't worry Kiyo will remember and probably return them tomorrow or maybe later tonight."

_**Kiyo's Car**_

Demi-Veemon digivole to... Veemon.

Charlie groaned at the added weight and muttered in his sleep, "No more laps, let me sleep."

Wormmon groaned and looked at Veemon and said, "Why did you Digivolve?"

"I smelt something familiar." Veemon commented.

"Well I'm going back to sleep if it isn't food." Wormmon muttered.

"It's not food." Veemon responded.

"Well good night then." Wormmon groaned as he fell back asleep.

"The smell is gone now." Veemon stated as he de-digivolved back into Demi-Veemon.

As he went back to sleep two thoughts crossed his mind. "Why was the smell so familiar and why can't I remember who or what it belongs to."


End file.
